El Ultimo Luz Blanca
by AnnaHalliwell
Summary: Chris ha recordado todo lo que paso con Bella, pero ella no parece tan dispuesta a perdonar todo lo que paso. ¿Que decisión tomara Bella cuando de ella dependa la vida de su amor? Ultimos capitulos de la temporada. Gracias por las reviews, dejen mas!
1. Recuerdos del Pasado Según Chris H

**EL**** ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA.**

**Recuerdos del Pasado. Según Chris Halliwell (2003)**

_La noche es joven. Como algunos dirían. Yo debería de estar en algún bar bebiendo y coqueteando con alguna despampanante mujer a la que pudiera mentirle y hacerla caer para llevármela a la cama. Pero no. Ese no es mi presente y por lo que veo tampoco es mi futuro. _

_Estoy en un bar, es cierto. En la habitación de servicio de un bar, del cual una de mis protegidas (y madre, aunque no lo sabe) es dueña. Estoy bebiendo. Pero no bebo porque celebro. Bebo para olvidarme de mi vida; de mi hermano asesino, de mi madre y tías muertas, de mi padre ausente, de la mujer que tanto amo y que me vi obligado a dejar. A dejarla sola en un futuro donde reina la muerte y el odio. Solo me reconforta pensar que tal vez pueda hacer algo por ella. Evitar que mi hermano se haga malvado. Que mi madre muera, junto con mis queridas tías. Que mi padre sea un padre ausente… Se lo prometí y lo cumpliré aunque me cueste mi último aliento, porque si algo aprendí de mi familia es que "somos una familia de luchadores" y yo soy un Halliwell. El hijo de una de las embrujadas. Y no les fallaré. No le fallare a ellas…_

_Estoy sentado sobre mi improvisada cama, refugiándome en mis pensamientos y pensando en un futuro que espero poder construir. Y solo una cosa da vueltas en mi cabeza, un rostro, una mirada, una risa, un beso. La misma cosa que desde hace meses ronda mi cabeza. Algo que esta siempre ahí y no me deja nunca. No quiero que me deje. No puedo permitir que me deje. Es aquello que hace que todas las mañanas mis piernas se levanten, y no permite que un cuchillo atraviese mis venas. Y no lo entiendo. No quiero entenderlo. ¿Qué es lo que hace que dos personas se juren amor eterno? Ella me necesitaba, me amaba y en el futuro me quería tener a mí. ¿A mí? Ella, que puede tener a cualquier hombre y me quiere, me necesita a mi… _

**2026**

**-Te extrañare mucho- decía una mujer de tez pálida, ojos celestes y cabello rubio- Más de lo que imaginas. **

**-Yo también, pero volveré y todo será mejor- miro a su interlocutora con unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes- y si no lo logro. Lo mataré. No permitiré que te haga daño.**

**-Desviando los ojos del chico- no me lo haría solo a mí… Espero que sea así Chris. Si te pasa algo, yo no podría, no con todo…**

**-No me pasara nada, Bella. Procura que a ti no te pase nada y todo ira bien. Te lo prometo y siempre cumplo lo que prometo- le agarra el mentón a la chica y lo besa. Pronto sube sus labios y llega a los de ella.**

**-Chris….-sus ojos anegados en lagrimas intentan buscar consuelo en los de el- Debes volver-la ultima frase sonó mas a una orden que ha un deseo- te necesitamos. Tengo una sorpresa-sonríe inocentemente- para cuando vuelvas. Creo que te gustara mucho-le acaricia las mejillas-**

**-Esperare ansioso. Y cuando vuelva, nunca mas nos separaremos-la chica asiente- solo la muerte nos separara. Por un tiempo, porque luego nos reencontraremos. Para siempre. **

**Ambos se besan y se escucha el ruido de una puerta que se abre estrepitosamente. **

_Se acabo. Mi único contacto con ella se desvanece en lo que dura un minuto. Maldita seas, Phoebe. Nunca tienes tiempo para cazar demonios cuando te lo pido y ahora cuando más relajado estoy y lo más cerca de la felicidad, tu… Pero una vez de tantas debí callarme la boca… _

-¡Chris! Te hemos estado llamando las dos ultimas horas y no contestas!- la bruja entro en el cuarto y hizo una mueca de asco- ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?

_¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? ¿Como puedes dejar que tu sobrino, tu sobrino favorito, duerma en un colchón encima de unas cajas, teniendo en la casa de tu hermana, la casa de la madre de tu sobrino dos cuartos libres? Pero… Otra vez por el futuro (maldito futuro), el pequeño Chris se debe callar. ¡Que ganas de subirme al Golden Gate y empezar a gritar a los cuatro vientos quien soy!…_

-Sarcásticamente- Estaba tratando de dormir, pero los Luz Blanca no duermen ¿no es cierto?- mira su interlocutora quien hace caso omiso a su comentario- y en cuanto a esto-mira a su alrededor y se levanta de un salto acomodándose su ropa- es lo único que tengo ya que Piper se rehúsa a dejarme quedarme en uno de los dos cuartos disponibles…

-No acostumbramos dejar quedarse en la casa a extraños… Pero eso…

_No necesitaba escuchar eso. Ya sabía lo que era; Piper necesita ayuda con unos demonios y ni Paige ni yo podemos. "Estamos tan ocupadas" y bla, bla, bla. Por eso tú, el estupido Luz Blanca debes de ayudarla. No importa si te matan, total volverás a dormir en tu horrible colchón, en el ruidoso club que no te deja pensar en ella. Pero no importa después de todo no eres nada más que un simple Luz Blanca…_

_¡Y yo extraño! ¡Por Dios Phoebe! Eres vidente y no te diste cuenta de que soy tu sobrino…  
_

-Lo haré- respondió sin saber siquiera que le pedían y desapareció orbitando.

-¡Que chico más raro!

-Dime algo-pregunto Paige mientras echaba unas hierbas al caldero y sus hermanas hablaban acerca de un demonio- En el futuro ¿Hay mujer tan autodestructiva para salir con un tío como tú?

_Si había mujer para salir con alguien como yo. Paige tenía razón no poseía ninguna cualidad para estar con una mujer como Anabella y sin embargo, nos juramos amor eterno, más allá de la muerte. _

-Si, pero no les interesa- respondió el chico moreno y echo una hoja de laurel dando por terminada la conversación- ¿Qué saben de ese demonio? Perdón ¿Están seguros de que es un demonio?

-En realidad-salto Phoebe con repentino interés- si nos interesa. Saber quien es la dueña del corazón de piedra de nuestro Luz Blanca. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda? ¿Es bruja, demonio? ¿O mortal? ¿Se van a casar?

_¿Cómo es? Alegre, tierna, cariñosa, comprensi__va, dulce, inteligente. ¿Es linda? ¿Qué si es linda? Linda le queda poco es… la mujer que esta en los sueños de todo hombre: de piel blanca como la nieve, rubia, sus ojos parecen dos cápsulas de agua de mar, celestes. Su cara es la de un ángel, es tan inocente. Pide a gritos que alguien la acune en sus brazos y la aleje del peligro. ¿Es bruja, demonio? ¿Demonio? Nunca, jamás. En su alma no hay una gota de maldad. ¿Se van a casar? En su dedo esta la prueba del corazón que me robo el primer día que la vi. Nuestras almas juntas. Para siempre…._

-Saliendo de su estado de éxtasis temporal- No es de su incumbencia. Deberían concentrarse en otras cosas. No en mi vida personal.

-Por experiencia- dijo Piper desde la otras esquina del ático con una media sonrisa- le contestas o te atosigara todo el día- su hermana le sonrió y junto con Paige volvió su mirada al joven Luz Blanca.

-Suspirando irritado- Es alta, rubia, ojos celestes. Su nombre es Anabella, es, Bella, es hermosa, mucho más que hermosa. Es bruja. Y si nos vamos a casar. Tan pronto arregle el futuro…

-¿Nos invitaras a la boda? Digo, te estamos ayudando a cambiar el futuro y además me muero…

Las palabras de la bruja quedaron inconclusas por la aparición de una docena de demonios a su alrededor. Al medio una demonio de pelo y ojos castaños. La casa tembló.

-Nos volvemos a ver Christopher- dijo sin ocultar su desprecio hacia el ángel la demonio- ¿Por qué no me saludas a Bella? Estoy segura que estará feliz de obtener noticias de la renegada de su hermana…

_¡Mierda! Si Bianca esta aquí significa que mi hermano dio las órdenes de que me llevaran de vuelta al futuro a como de lugar. Y basta aclarar que si mando a Bianca a buscarme me prefiere muerto en el futuro antes de que vivo. La hermana mayor de las Evans. La aventura de Scott Evans con una demonio; una Phoenix para ser precisos. La__ maldad en estado puro. Asesina. Pero peor que eso, las víctimas prefieren que las mate mi hermano antes de que mande a su asesina personal. Es irónico; Los polos: el bien y el mal; el blanco y el negro; lo bueno y lo malo, en definitiva todos salen de lo mismo, pero se diferencian en su obrar, en sus elecciones. Ninguno dejara de existir; ni el mal ni el bien. Pero solo estoy seguro de algo, que ambas pelearan a muerte por acabar con el otro. Es tan previsible como que soy un Halliwell. _

**2026**

**Hay dos mujeres en un ático que parece haber pasado por una guerra. Hay muebles rotos, fragmentos de frascos rotos, líquidos de colores por todo el piso.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ser una "buena chica"?- dijo Bianca encolerizada- ¿Qué quiero alejarme del poder que tengo junto a Wyatt? ¿Qué prefiero morir joven y sin reconocimiento alguno a vivir eternamente y que todo el mundo se estremezca al oír mi nombre? ¿Qué soy como tu y tu querido ángel de la guarda?- rió sarcásticamente- **

**-Mirando la pared que tenía atrás de su hermana- Entonces ¿Sabes que no parare hasta destruirte y hacerte pagar por todas las vidas que te has llevado? **

**-No hubiera deseado esto Bella, pero si tu eliges seguir al idiota de Chris, no me queda otra que matarte.**

**-Inténtalo-la menor de las hermanas miro desafiante a su contrincante y aunque sabía que solo tenía que mover un brazo para matarla espero la respuesta de su hermana a punto de correr a abrazarla. **

**-Soy la mayor debo darte la ventaja- esbozó una sonrisa y se adelantó a su hermana.**

**Las hermanas se abrazaron, y empezaron a llorar. Olvidaron quienes eran y por un segundo se convirtieron en las hermanitas que jugaban a las muñecas y lloraban porque había empezado a llover.**

_Fui un idiota. Jamás debería haber venido aquí. Wyatt me ofrecía protección. A mí y a Bella. Solo tenia que… matar a un par de personas. _

_¡¡¡Que va!!! No me puedo engañar. No soy un asesino. Jamás podría haber seguido al lado de Wyatt, no después de ver lo que el le hizo a tantas personas. El no es Dios. No puede jugar a serlo. Se que no es malo, siempre me ha cuidado, conmigo ha sido un buen hermano. Necesito salvarlo._

_Por Bella, por su rostro, por su sonrisa, por su voz, por su cuerpo. Por mi madre, por mis tías, por mi abuelo. _

_Por el mismo, que fue aquel que siempre estuvo para mi. _

_Por eso solo tengo una opción detenerlo…_

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	2. Llueve sobre Mojado Según Bella Evans

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Llueve sobre mojado. Según Bella Evans (2026)**

_La lluvia me ponía los pelos de punta, por el simple hecho que significaba que ya no podía jugar más afuera con mis muñecas y Bianca. Que debería quedarme dentro de las cuatro paredes de la casa. Odio estar encerrada. Necesito espacio, aire. No soy de esas personas que viven toda su vida en un mismo lugar. Me gusta volar, abrir mis alas pero no perder el horizonte. _

_Veo la lluvia, la misma que me daba miedo en las noches y me hacía escapar al cuarto de mi hermana para que me abrazara y me contara las historias que leía en el Libro de las Sombras. Cuando llovía de noche, mi madre o mi hermana me decían la misma frase "Siempre que llovió paro". Cuando crecí, Chris me abrazaba y me calmaba los temblores que me producía la lluvia. En sus brazos me sentía segura. A salvo de demonios. A salvo de todo lo que me pudiera lastimar. Y no me sentía débil. Me sentía fuerte. Lo tenía a el. También a mis padres. Tenía una hermana que me quería._

_Hoy llueve. Dudo que pare. Estoy acostada en la cama. Sola. No esta Chris, no están mis padres ni mi hermana. Cada 10 minutos debo correr al baño a vomitar. No tengo miedo. Tal vez si tenga miedo. Tal vez más que miedo me sienta sola, insegura, débil. Pero tengo un motivo más fuerte por el cual luchar. Acaricio mi vientre y lo siento. Aunque sea pequeño, la mayoría de las madres no lo sienten, yo sí. Siento cada movimiento. Y me hace perder todos mis miedos, mis inseguridades. Me hace sentir fuerte, acompañada, feliz. Toco mi vientre y siento una parte de él. Una parte de Chris... Aunque llueva sobre lo mojado. Aunque la lluvia no puede arruinar más este jodido mundo. Lo tengo a él. Tengo a mi hijo. Y aunque no este conmigo. Tengo a Chris_

**2020.**

**Es una amplia habitación; de paredes color rosa, un gran armario, un sillón lila, una cama de hierro blanco, sobre la cual y entre colchas y sabanas rosas, hay dos chicos.**

**-Sosteniendo una parte de la colcha rosa, mientras la chica descansa sobre su pecho- No quiero que me malinterpretes, Bella, ¿pero? ¿No estas grandecita para un cuarto todo rosa?**

**-No es todo rosa. Hay otros colores. Además voy a pintar las paredes.**

**-Solamente decía…**

**-No decías "solamente" arruinaste todo el ambiente. Se supone que un novio, después de esto trata bien a su novia, la besa, la acaricia. Acaban de hacerlo por primera vez. Pero tú nunca sigues lo normal. Tu tienes que…**

**Chris la besa y la chica se calla. Empieza a llover y la chica empieza a temblar al percibirlo.**

**-Sin comprender lo que pasaba- ¿Qué paso?**

**-Es… la lluvia. La odio. Y me asusta.**

**-Se levanta un poco y abraza a la chica- no tiene porque asustarte porque siempre estaré aquí. Te protegeré de todo y siempre.**

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	3. De Cuñados y Hermanos Según Bianca P

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**De Cuñados y Hermanos. Según Bianca Phoenix (2003)**

-Sosteniendo un athame en la garganta de Chris que esta sentado en una silla en el Inframundo- ¿Tienes miedo cuñado?

-Despreciativamente- Tú no das miedo, das asco.

_¡Que desfachatez! Hablarle así a alguien que sostiene un athame tan cerca de su tú garganta. Si tan solo pudiera matarlo. Hacerlo al frente de todos los demonios para que supieran quien es la que manda. Pero no… no porque el estupido de Wyatt no me lo permitiera. Bella sufriría demasiado. Y Bella es… Bella es mi hermanita menor. Y jamás haría algo que la lastimara. Soy mala. Soy la maldad en estado puro. Pero mi hermana es mi hermana. _

-Hunde la punta del athame en la garganta haciendo que caía una gota de sangre al piso- Mas asco me das tú, pero no puedo matarte. Wyatt te quiere vivo. Quiere hablar contigo unos asuntitos antes de devolverte- la demonio se dirige a sus súbditos- Váyanse, el no quiere espectadores- la orden es acatada y los demonios desaparecen.

_No entiendo que le vio. No tiene nada de especial. Y la verdad que el hecho de que Wyatt lo mate no me disgusta en lo absoluto… De ese modo Bella volverá a mi lado. Y no me odiara por haberlo hecho, porque yo no lo maté ¿cierto? Es contradictorio, lo sé pero que más me da. A mi hermana no le pasará nada porque estará conmigo y mucho mas a salvo de lo que podría estar si estuviera con el estúpido de Chris_

-¿Qué quiere decirme mi hermano?- pregunto Chris con sorna- ¿Qué es feliz así como esta? ¿Qué lo que hace es "por el bien de todos"?

-Tu hermano debe de estar por llegar- respondió la mujer mirando para otro lado- y en lo que a mi respecta me da igual lo que te quiera decir, con tal de que termine con tu patética existencia.

-Eres una perra, lo sabes ¿no?- dijo Chris mientras envenenaba con la mirada a Bianca

-Es genético- contestó la demonio riéndose por su propio chiste

De repente de la nada empiezan a llegar un montón de luces blancas dejando tras si una figura de un joven alto y musculoso, rubio y de ojos azules, como el hielo, vestido íntegramente de negro.

-Christopher- dijo este sin emitir sentimiento alguno en su voz

_No entiendo como alguien puede tratar así a su propio hermano. Se que no soy algo así como la mejor hermana del mundo, y admito que con Bella tuvimos diferencias (no mas mira con quien se puso de novia…) pero Wyatt le puso precio a la cabeza de su propio hermano. "La traición se paga con sangre" _

**2025****.**

**Era una amplia habitación decorada con muebles antiguos, poco cuidados ya que a primera vista se notaba una profunda capa de polvo y se podían observar varias telas de araña.**

**-Guah, Wyatt. Tus residencias cada vez son mejores- dijo un Chris de no más de 20 años, vestido con un pantalón de jeans y una remera verde cemento.**

**-¿Has cambiado de opinión?- preguntó Wyatt que se encontraba de espaldas de Chris, sentado en un sillón al frente de una chimenea. Al igual que siempre (y como parecía ser su look habitual) estaba íntegramente vestido de negro- De otra manera, vete, que no estoy para escuchar delirios tuyos…**

**-No. Y no son delirios, simplemente… es lo que mamá, las tías y papá, nos enseñaron desde que nacimos…- contestó el otro mientras se apoyaba (no sin antes mirar atrás y asegurarse de que estuviera lo mas limpio posible) en la pared**

**-LEVANTADOSE OFENDIDO- ¿Quiénes? ¿Papá?. ¿El mismo padre que no pasó una sola navidad contigo, las tías que murieron por otros o la madre que nos abandono?**

**-No te atrevas a hablar así de mamá. Ni de Phoebe y Paige. ¡Que sin dudas fueron mucho mas que ti!- gritó Chris encolerizado- Y papá habrá hecho cualquier cosa, nos abandono lo sé. Pero lo que haces es algo**

**-¡¡Que asegura un bien mayor para todos!! Sin tener que mentir hablando del bien y el mal- interrumpió Wyatt acercándose a su hermano**

**-Estas loco- volvió a gritar Chris enfrentando a su hermano.**

**De repente las luces comenzaron a temblar y los objetos a caer de sus lugares…**

-Vete- ordenó Wyatt a la castaña y esta desapareció inmediatamente- Y tu, debemos hablar…

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	4. Traición de Sangre Según Wyatt H

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Traición de Sangre. Según Wyatt Halliwell (2026)**

_Me considero una persona comprensiva y calmada, pero Chris, siempre ha conseguido sacarme de mis casillas. Tiene un poder especial para hacerme enojar, contradecirme y ser terco hasta el final. Toda mi vida, me vi obligado a ser el ejemplo de todos y tener que aceptar que tendría que arriesgar constantemente mi propia vida por un montón de desagradecidos, entre ellos, mi hermano. Siempre fui el que tenía que enseñarle todo al estúpido de Chris… Y cuando más lo necesito, el se vende, me traiciona, mi propia sangre. Por eso no me arrepiento (ni lo haré) de lo que voy a hacer..._

-Sabes Chris- dijo Wyatt arrodillado al lado de su hermano al que sujetaba al suelo por un campo telekinetico- si no me hubieras traicionado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No es que alguna vez fueras un santo de mi devoción, pero no pensaba (recalco pensaba) en matarte.

_Hasta me parecías querible. Con tu neurosis y tus locuras… Pero la traición no puedo perdonarla. No ahora. No ahora que necesito mas que nunca que mi imperio este unido._

-No te traicione. Quiero ayudarte- dijo Chris- déjame salvarte. Piensa en lo increíble que sería que todo volviera a la normalidad. Mamá, papá, las tías…

-No necesito tu ayuda- gritó Wyatt- ¿es que no entiendes que lo que hago es por el bien de todos? Es… progreso

-Prefiero que me mates a tener que estar involucrado en la locura que llamas "progreso"- interrumpió Chris.

_Me has cansado. Y no tienes derecho a hablar de la perra que llamas madre. Esta mucho mejor donde esta. Seis metros debajo de la tierra…_

_Ya no tienes opción Christopher… Unirte ya no esta en tu lista de escapes… Es la muerte lo único que te puede salvar del sufrimiento que tendrás…_

-¿Quién oso decirte que no te mataría?- río Wyatt- Tu muerte no sería más que quitar una piedra del camino

-Entonces hazlo. A ver si tienes las agallas…

-¡¡¡No!!!- gritó la voz de una mujer que entraba al ático- no le hagas daño

_¡¡Que lindo!! Su amada viene al rescate como en una novela trágica… Trágica va a ser cuando en vez de un cadáver, se encuentren dos… ¿Qué pensara Bianca? ¿Se enojara?... ¿Por qué pienso en lo que ella pensara, cuando no es mas que una simple asesina? Una asesina… NO!! NO ES MOMENTO DE PENSAR EN ESO_

-¡¡Ohh!! Vienes a acompañar a tu amado en su último aliento… ¡¡Que romántico!!- dijo con sorna Wyatt

-Saca a Bella de esto- gruño Chris intentando levantarse

_Siempre siendo un patético sentimental. Todo con tal de salvar a su amor… Es algo que yo ya no siento. Es lo que aprendí cuando comprendí que no existía el bien ni el mal, solo el poder._

-Llevadme al lugar en el que el mal tomo partido, para que yo os pueda arreglar. Abridme las puertas del tiempo. Dejadme pasar- recitó Bella mientras en la pared se abrió un portal con forma de triqueta.

-No!!- gritó Wyatt

_¡¡Que diablos!! No te me escaparas!!_

Bella lanzo a Wyatt unos metros, desconcentrándolo lo suficiente para que el campo telekinetico que tenía atrapado a Chris se rompiera. Chris ágilmente agarró a Bella por el brazo y juntos desaparecieron en el portal

-¿Cómo?- gritó Wyatt- ¡¡Bianca!!

_¡¡No!! No de vuelta… Bianca me las pagará. Ella le avisó a su hermana. Lo tenía en mis manos. Solo tenía que romperle el cuello y chau problema… Pero acabare con otro problema más demoníaco…_

-Chris escapo- dijo Wyatt que estaba sentado en un sillón en la mansión en la que vivía- Y se llevo a tu hermana con él.

-Bella…- tartamudeó Bianca

_Acaba de confirmar que ella fue. La empatía fue unos de mis primeros poderes. Y el que (junto con la telepatía) más útil resulta a la hora de reclutar disidentes…_

-Se que tu le avisaste- dijo tranquilamente Wyatt mientras se examinaba una uña- y sabes que yo no soporto la traición

-Wyatt, te juró que yo…

_Realmente me molesta cuando se empeñan en intentar engañarme, aun sabiendo que yo lo se TODO. _

-Eres buena en lo que haces. Pero no imprescindible. Deberías de saberlo. Nadie (Excepto yo) lo es- replicó Wyatt

-Por favor- rogó Bianca casi llorando a los pies de Wyatt- ella es mi hermana. Y si el hecho de que Chris muriera la lastimaba, yo… Por favor Wyatt, por lo que tuvimos, perdóname

_Truco viejo, By… El pasado es pasado. Ayer fue ayer. Y el hoy es hoy. Además no metas asuntitos personales con tus errores… No importa con quien compartas tus noches, eso no te salvara de tu castigo. Aunque no niego que eres bonita…_

-Lo siento- terminó Wyatt a la vez que le clavaba un puñal a la castaña y orbitaba lejos de allí…

Bianca calló al piso y miro con los ojos desorbitados el cielo mientras susurraba con el poco aliento que le quedaba el nombre de su único amor…

**2019**

**Hay dos chicos sobre el Golden Gate, observando como los autos se asemejan a pequeñas hormigas multicolores**

**-abrazando a Bianca- ¿Sabes que me gustas?**

**-Si- contestó la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior- y sabes ¿que tu me gustas mucho, mucho?**

**-Si- rió Wyatt mientras besaba a Bianca- Te amo**

**-Yo también. No se que haría sin ti**

**-Ni yo sin vos**

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	5. Confesiones Según Bella Evans

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Confesiones. Según Bella Evans (2003)**

_¡¡__No puedo creer que me allá presentado como su hermana!! ¡¿¡Me parezco a él!?! Ósea… ¡¡puaj!! Aunque él es… perfecto. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, su nariz. Es… condenadamente perfecto. Pero, ¿No tuvo mejor idea? Prima, amiga, ¿novia? ¿Madre de su hijo (del cual no tiene la más mínima idea)? _

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó Chris mientras besaba a Bella

_Encima pregunta. Claro que lo extrañe. Horrores lo extrañe. Pensé que no aguantaría la espera. El saber que tal vez no volvería que lo perdería. Cada vez que pensaba eso me invadía una sensación de pánico, tristeza que era incontrolable. Solo podía llorar. Solo eso. La verdad es que te necesito Chris. A ti y a la criatura que llevo dentro mío. Son lo más importante que me queda en mi vida. Lo único. _

-Estoy enojada- bufó Bella separando la cara de Chris y adoptando la postura de una niña caprichosa de 5 años.

-¿Por lo de "hermana"?- preguntó Chris abriendo los ojos con fingida sorpresa

_Y todavía lo preguntas. Mmm. _

-MMMMM- fue la única respuesta de Bella.

-abrazándola y acurrucándola bajo su pecho- Vamos, Bells, perdóname. Sabes que nunca he sido de los más brillantes- rió ante su propio comentario "mentira" pensó

_Eres brillante Chris. Eres perfecto. Hermoso. Tus ojos verdes, tu nariz perfecta, su boca, tu pelo (aun cuando te despiertas y estas todo despeinado o cuando te lo revuelves nerviosamente). Todo es perfecto. Hasta tus (frecuentes) cambios de humos y tu personalidad "genéticamente" neurótica. _

-Tengo que decirte algo- susurró Bella mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima del pecho de Chris

_Creo que ahora es el mejor momento. No se cuanto tiempo estaremos juntos. Tranquilos. Sin que Wyatt o By aparezcan. ¿Cómo decírtelo, cariño? ¿Cómo decirte que esperó un hijo tuyo, justo en este momento? Recuerdo que soñábamos con tener 3 hijos, tres niñas. Una con tus ojos y rubia, Paige. Mis ojos y pelo castaño, Prue. Y la menor, Piper, una pequeña copia en femenino tuya. Tal vez lo olvidaste. Tal vez todo lo que paso, te hizo olvidar, lo que soñábamos, cuando aún el futuro se veía claro y algo se podía esperar de él… _

_Miro tus ojos y me quedó muda. Prendida en mis pensamientos. Tus ojos, nunca (porque empezarían ahora) pudieron dejarme respirar. Ni pensar, menos hablar. Miro tus ojos y veo tristeza. Una gran tristeza. Una que nada te podrá quitar. Veo tu cuerpo con pequeñas cicatrices, que te empeñas en tapar (nada las sacara) y no puedo evitar echarme a llorar. ¿Qué hacer, amor para librarte de este dolor? Te diré la verdad. Te alegraras. Luego la misma mirada volverá. Y te reprocharas que todavía no has salvado nada. Y de nada serviría decirlo. Tampoco puedo ocultarlo. No seria justo. Ni para ti ni para mí. _

_Si pudieras sentir lo que yo… tal vez tendrías (tendríamos) algo más de esperanza. Es una pequeña parte tuya. Eso me daba fuerza… Por eso debo (intento) necesito decirte la verdad…_

-¿Me perdonas?- pregunto divertido Chris

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	6. Confesiones Según Chris H

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Confesiones. Según Chris Halliwell (2003)**

_Como te extrañe mi amor… Es increíble que estés aquí entre mis brazos. Desearía que este instante durará para siempre… que no tuvieras que volver a irte. Perderte de nuevo._

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó Chris mientras besaba a Bella

-Estoy enojada- bufó Bella separando la cara de Chris y adoptando la postura de una niña caprichosa de 5 años.

_Oh claro!! Perdón por lo de hermana. Es que… ¡¡eres preciosa cuando te enojas!! Eres tan infantil, eres tan hermosa. Eres una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Tus bucles rubios. Tu sonrisa. Tus ojos que son dos estrellas que guían mi vida (se que suena cursi, pero es la verdad) Necesito ver sus ojos. Tan celestes. Tan bellos_

-¿Por lo de "hermana"?- preguntó Chris abriendo los ojos con fingida sorpresa

-MMMMM- fue la única respuesta de Bella.

_Amo que seas así. Tú forma de ser. Todo tu ser. Eres la mujer perfecta. Sueño con el día en que este infierno en el que vivimos, se termine y podamos construir juntos nuestro futuro. Todo será mejor. Espero que sea así. Realmente lo espero. Espero que yo pueda ser mejor. Poder disfrutar de cada segundo junto a ti, sin sentirme un miserable. Ser alguien que te pueda hacer feliz y que no cargue con lo que yo (ahora) cargo…_

-abrazándola y acurrucándola bajo su pecho- Vamos, Bells, perdóname. Sabes que nunca he sido de los más brillantes- rió ante su propio comentario "mentira" pensó

-Tengo que decirte algo- susurró Bella mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima del pecho de Chris

_¿Qué? Cada palabra que dices. Cada paso que das. Cada gesto que haces. Cada parte tuya tiene toda mi atención. _

-¿Me perdonas?- pregunto divertido Chris

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	7. La Vida Lastima Según Piper H

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**La vida lastima. Según Piper Halliwell (2003)**

_Si me pongo a pensar lo que ha pasado en los últimos 4 meses__, seguro descubro que mi vida se está viniendo abajo como en caída libre. En un tiempo récord perdí a mi esposo, luz blanca, libertad y vida social. Pero no voy a ser desagradecida también gané varios moretones, heridas de vidrios, piedras y más, conocimientos extensísimos sobre demonios (que no sirven de nada) y todo (malo y malo) gracias a la misma persona. El. Chris. El misterioso y neurótico luz blanca. Y ahora resulta que tiene una hermana el señor y no tiene mejor idea que traérnosla a nosotras (aunque debo admitir que es mucho más normal y amable que él) _

**Piper estaba sentada en un sillón del ático leyéndole un libro de cuentos de hadas a Wyatt cuando de repente en la pared se abre un portal que toma forma de triqueta y por el cual aparecen dos personas; un hombre y una mujer. La mujer sonríe animadamente. Mientras el chico mira hacia atrás y suspira.**

**-¿¡¡Chris que haces aquí!!?- preguntó Piper mientras dejaba a Wyatt en el corralito- ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién era la demonio que te llevo?...**

**-La demonio que me llevó era una molesta persona (de la que ya me deshice) que quería verme muerto. Estoy bien. Y espero que necesiten un luz blanca neurótico de nuevo, porque sino me quedé sin empleo - bromeó. ¿Acaba de hacer un chiste? ¿Esta relajado? Pensó Piper- ella es… mi hermana Bianca.**

**-¿Tu hermana?**

_Desaparece y aparece. ¿Qué se cree que es? Además del cuento de la demonio y todo eso. Es muy sospechoso. Creo que deberíamos de averiguar quien es en verdad Chris Perry… hay algo en ese chico que no me convence… _

_En cuanto a Leo, todo es tan difícil que ni siquiera puedo (quiero) buscar una formar de que estemos juntos. Hace años (cuanto quisiera volver a ese tiempo) hubiera hecho todo por encontrar la forma de estar con él. Pero ahora estoy cansada. Cansada de intentar y intentar. Y perder y perder. Sueño con que un día (cercano o lejano, ya me da igual) podamos estar juntos, pero que sea para siempre, por siempre. _

_Ayyy Leo si solo pudieras ver que estoy aquí muriendo por vos…_

La habitación de Piper se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. La mujer estaba acostada en la cama mirando el techo. Paige se había ofrecido a llevar a Wyatt al parque y ella no había podido rechazar la oferta. Wyatt era lo único que le quedaba pero necesitaba estar sola, sumergirse en sus pensamientos. No tener que preocuparse por la hora de la comida ni de "Lazytown"

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre rubio de unos treinta años.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente Leo

-Hola- respondió levantándose de la cama Piper

_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo? Oh Dios, como te extraño. Tu piel, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz…_

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Leo nervioso

_¿Hablar? ¿Conmigo? Calma Piper. Concéntrate _

-Soy toda oídos

-sentándose un una silla y tomando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para decirlo lo que sentía- Te extraño mucho Piper. No puedo vivir sin ti. Separado de ti. Al diablo, con todo los Ancianos, ya los enfrentamos una vez, no me importa hacerlo de vuelta. Necesito tu sonrisa. Tus labios. Tu cuerpo.

_Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. ¿Por qué tardaste en venir? ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes? El amor todo lo vence. Nosotros somos los testigos de eso…_

-Yo también te amo- dijo Piper acercándose a Leo y besándolo apasionadamente mientras se dirigían a la cama

_Se que lo que hicimos estuvo mal. Pero lo amo tanto. Ellos deberían entenderlo. En cuanto despierte, le explicare todo y todo terminara antes de (volver) a empezar. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer. En un par de horas. Si esto es lo último que tendré con él, por lo menos lo disfrutaré…_

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	8. La Verdad Sorprende Según Chris H

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**La verdad sorprende. Según Chris Halliwell (2003)**

_-Estoy embarazada._

-Jajaja, Bells, linda broma. ¿Me perdonas?- preguntó Chris fingiendo una risa.

_Sin duda cada vez que se enoja se parece a una bonita niña de 5 años… Aunque sus chistes no (repito NO) causen mucha gracia._

-Estoy embarazada- repitió Bella levantándose.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir? ¿Por fin su majestad querrá dignarse a perdonarme?

-Estoy embarazada

_Ok. No es gracioso. No puedes estar embarazada, porque nosotros fuimos siempre muy responsables…_

-Vale. Ya no es gracioso. ¿Me perdonas o me arrodillo?- preguntó Chris de vuelta.

-Estoy embarazada.

_¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡é tuuuuuuuuuu quuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????_

-abriendo los ojos realmente asustado- dime que no es verdad. Tu no estas…

-Si lo estoy Chris. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo- terminó Bella sonriente.

_¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo mío? ¿Voy a ser padre? Espera que pueda reaccionar._

_-----------_

_----------_

_---------_

_Vamos a ser padres… Nosotros dos… yo… alguien me va a decir papá, papi, pá. ¡¡No estoy listo para eso!! Lo único que quería era vivir el futuro (libre) junto a Bella. Los anillos y los niños venían después… mucho después…_

-¿Cómo, cuando y porque?- balbuceó Chris

-No responderé el como, creó que ya te lo explicaron (o por lo menos adivinaste muy bien) Espero que recuerdes el cuando, no estabas dormido (ni mucho menos. Y el porque pregúntaselo a tus hormonas- respondió Bella acariciándose el vientre.

_Ohh si definitivamente no estaba durmiendo. Y no fueron solo mis hormonas. Las tuyas también. Pareces muy inocente, pero creedme que no lo eres cuando te lo propones…_

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Antes de que te fueras. Te lo iba a decir cuando nos despedimos, pero pensé, que sería mejor esperar a que vuelvas. Aunque las circunstancias fueran diferentes_._

_¿Justo ahora un hijo? No podemos traer a una criatura a un mundo como el nuestro. No hasta que todo haya terminado y hasta ahora. Nada paso. No pude hacer nada para salvar nada, es más he retrocedido. Si Wyatt se enterara de esto, mandaría a matar a Bella y al bebé. ¿Qué vida tendrían? Además del simple hecho de que no sirvo para ser padre. Bella seguramente será una madre perfecta, ideal, ya lo es… pero YO NO. Es que no entiende eso? ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? Yo la amo. Ella es mi vida y quiero vivir mi (nuestro) futuro con ella, pero un hijo es… Bella y yo elegimos nuestro camino, nos hicimos cargo de nuestras elecciones sabiendo lo que pasaría, pero ese niño no pidió el destino que tendrá y solo nosotros seremos los culpables de eso…_

-¡¿Y que se supone que hagamos?!

-No lo sé. ¿No te alegra?- preguntó sorprendida Bella

_¿¡Que si me alegra!? Claro que sí. Pero imaginate lo que es saber lo que sufrirá el niño gracias al mundo al que lo obligamos a vivir y a su padre._

-Si me alegra. Es una… gran noticia- dijo Chris agarrando a Bella de la mano y trayéndola hacía él.

-Pues avísale a tu cara- bromeó Bella sentándose encima del chico.

-Deberías de habérmelo dicho antes. Todo podría ser diferente

-¿De que modo?- preguntó Bella sorprendida por el comentario mientras intentaba acurrucarse bajo Chris.

-Primero (y por favor no te enojes) no te hubiera presentado como mi hermana y segundo tu no estarías aquí. Ni tampoco yo.

_Si hubiera sabido esto habría aceptado la oferta de Wyatt. Me hubiera unido a él y por lo menos obtendría la seguridad del niño y de Bella. No la orden de Wyatt de traer nuestras cabezas en bandeja de plata._

-No hay problema. Tal vez quieras contarles la verdad a tu familia y de ese modo te ayudarían- propuso Bella- Y yo puedo volverme al futuro, total Wyatt ha de pensar que estamos intentando salvarlo y no creo que se atreva (el mismo) a intervenir en el futuro

_Buen plan. Pero no puedo contarles nada a las hermanas sobre mi existencia (verdadera) y en cuanto a lo de volverte sola, deberás de estar loca para creer que yo podría dejarte a la buena de tu suerte._

-No. Nos volvemos y ya- sentencio Chris.

-¡¡No!! No tu debes solucionar todo y luego veremos. Yo me iré para que puedas hacer todo tranquilo

_No. No lo harás. No puedes quedarte aquí en tu estado, pero no te irás sola._

-Bella, cariño no seas terca. Es lo mejor. Aunque el mundo no sea el mejor. Seguro que lograre convencer a Wyatt de que nos de protección mientras yo me una a él.

-No lo harás. No eres un asesino. No eres… tu hermano

_No lo soy, pero tampoco soy un santo. He matado personas. Tu no lo sabes. No lo sabrás tampoco. He hecho cosas malas. No soy tan perfecto como tu, amor…_

-Vamos Bells. No será tan malo tampoco

_Mentira si lo será. Todos mis ideales están en contra de ello y sin embargo quiero (debo) unirme_

-levantándose- Has lo que quieras pero si tu no evitas lo que sea que pase yo lo haré. Aunque me duela para siempre

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	9. Los Errores Deben ser Reparados

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA **

**Los errores deben ser reparados. Según Gideon (2003)**

_No me opuse a su casamiento. Es más estuve de acuerdo con el. Creí que el hecho de ser de diferentes mundos (o razas como refieran llamarlo) no tenía que ser una barrera para el amor, como, en el año 2000, no lo eran el color de piel, edad, credo o hasta sexo. Pero sin duda no anticipe lo que podría traer la unión de dos criaturas tan poderosas… un niño con semejante poder… el Niño Dos Veces Bendito… demasiado poder en una sola persona, no puede traer nada bueno. Yo lo sé. Por eso haré algo para detenerlo. Algo que todos agradecerán…_

-¿Qué trae a uno de su calaña a bajar a un lugar como este?- preguntó un demonio a un hombre que estaba de espaldas a él.

-Le tengo una oferta. Una que no podrá rechazar.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Barbas interesado.

-La oportunidad de terminar con el Niño Dos Veces Bendito

-Me gustan los riegos, pero no tanto como para enfrentarme a "ese" niño

_Uds. Los demonios siempre tan cobardes. Si en verdad quisieran triunfar hubieran cambiado esa naturaleza cobarde. _

-Formemos una alianza y te prometo que por fin podrás subir arriba para vivir como un verdadero demonio.

-

_Vamos se que te gusta la idea. Años. Siglos. Esperando la oportunidad y no la vas a desaprovechar ahora…_

-Escucho.

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	10. Tomando el control Según Bella Evans

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Tomando el control. Según Bella Evans (2003)**

_Se que en cuanto Chris se entere, me matara, embarazada o no. Pero es algo necesario y se que el nunca dará este paso. Tiene miedo. Miedo de no ser aceptado, rechazado o de echar a perder todo. Por eso estoy haciendo esto. En muchos sentidos soy una niña (algunos aclaro). Una niña infantil que quiere que le den todo y la salven de todo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda protegerme ni tomar iniciativas propias. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Por Chris y por mi hijo… mi hijo ¿Chris? Sería un buen nombre, se lo diré a Chris._

_La Mansión Halliwell. Se ve tan distinta. Tan… llena de vida. Las paredes no lloran por sus dueños ni están llenos objetos exhibidos detrás de un frío cristal. Recuerdo la primera vez que vine a esta casa. Mi mamá me trajo a jugar con Chris. Creo que tenía unos 9 o 10 años. También recuerdo que me fui de la casa llorando porque Chris (mientras nuestras madres hablaban animadamente en la cocina) me había tirado pintura rosa sobre mi bellísimo, preciosísimo, espectacular y magnifico cabello rubio "para que combine con tu ropa de Barbie Girl" me dijo en un tono que hoy, a mis 22 años, me deja sin aliento. Luego se tuvo que disculpar. Me regalo un hermoso peluche rosa con una nota "a mi no me parezen tan malas las Barbies. Perdón" _(N/A: EL PAREZEN ESTA ESCRITO CON _Z _APROPOSITO. CHRIS ERA MUY BRUTO CON LA ORTOGRAFIA) _¡¡Era tan tierno!! _

En el living de la mansión, parada en el centro mirando a la escalera, se encontraba Bella nerviosa esperando a las hermanas.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Piper bajando por las escaleras con sus hermanas atrás.

-Vengo a hablar. Espero que quieran escucharme- dijo en modo de respuesta Bella.

_Por favor escúchenme. Aunque no confíen en mi._

-¿De que? Si sigues el ejemplo de tu hermano, solo conoces tres frases: "no les incumbe", "futuras consecuencias" y "vamos a cazar un demonio"- bromeó Paige.

_No te conocí personalmente, pero Chris siempre me dijo que eras su tía favorita. Y ya más grande admitiría que eras la única en la cual podía confiar… el te quería (quiere) mucho. Y sin duda esas frases son sello de Chris…_

-No. Vengo a contarles la verdad- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba- Toda. Quien es Chris. Quien soy yo y que venimos a hacer acá.

-Te escuchamos- dijo Phoebe acercándose a Bella.

-No deben escucharme. Deben creerme.

-Habla y nosotras juzgaremos- cortó Piper

_Eres tan igual a él. Siempre te ha tenido en un pedestal. Y tú… muerte lo dejo devastado. Recuerdo que lloraba (todavía lo hace, a veces). Cada noche se despertaba gritando, llorando. "Ataques de pánico" le diagnosticaron._

-Empiezo por el principio- rió la chica y paró al ver la mirada de su ¿"suegra"?- Dentro de un tiempo tu, Piper, darás a luz a un precioso niño. Tu hijo menor. Pero antes de eso, no sé cuanto antes, algo le pasa a Wyatt. Algo que hace que se corrompa. Y exponga la magia. Y destruya el mundo. Peor que en la "Guerra de los Mundos".

-Si te creemos. Por que eres de confiable. Tú y tu hermanito.- dijo Piper sarcásticamente.

_Deben creerme. Es la verdad. Y la única forma de solucionar esto. De crear un mundo mejor, donde tus hijos y nietos crezcan, es que me crean. Por favor…_

_-_¿Por qué inventaría esto? ¿Qué beneficio obtendría de decir algo así?- preguntó desesperada Bella

-No lo sabemos. Así que podrías decírnoslo- dijo Phoebe

-Mi bebé no haría eso. Ni estoy embarazada, porque no tengo marido.

_Eso no es impedimento para quedar embarazada. Yo no estoy casada con Chris… sin embargo…_

-Si lo estás. O por lo menos lo estarás. Porque si no Chris no existirá- terminó Bella.

-¿Chris? ¿Chris es mi… hijo?- balbuceo Piper

_Es muy buen actor como para que no notaran que es tu hijo…_

-Si. Tu hijo menor que nacerá en 8 meses, creo. Nunca fui buena en matemática- bromeó Bella

_Soy bonita y dulce. ¿Qué más quieren?_

-Estas bromeando- dijo Paige.

-Pruébalo-desafío Phoebe- Porque, por si no lo sabes, yo soy la vidente de la familia y en ninguna premonición (de las muchas que Chris me forzó a ver), aparecía Chris como mi sobrino. No aparecía ningún Chris.

-Las visiones estás sujetas a cambios. Y si alguien cambia un hecho del presente (el pasado de Chris) para modificar el futuro, no podrás ver nada relacionado con el hecho. Como el nacimiento de Chris esta implicado en el hecho, no lo puedes ver. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que… Chris no nazca.

_Me enrede en mi propia explicación y me di cuenta de lo que pasaría si Leo y Piper no vuelven…_

-Quiero una prueba de que Chris es mi hijo y te juró que haré todo lo posible para ayudar a mi… mis hijos- dijo Piper.

-mmmmm-Bella – sus ojos. Son los ojos de Leo.

-Y también los que puede imitar cualquier luz blanca- acotó Paige.

_Ok, pero también que rebuscada para las pruebas. ¿Que quiere un ADN?_

-Conoce todo acerca de la familia Halliwell.

-Podría ser el mejor amigo de Wyatt.- dijo Phoebe.

-Conoce todo acerca de ustedes, de su familia, es mitad luz blanca (por eso no puede sanar), tiene los mismos ojos verdes que Leo, tu sonrisa Piper, y no te ofendas, pero solo la familia Halliwell tiene ese toque neurótico.

_Touché. Si no dejaban de desvalorizar mis pruebas ¡¡Tomen!!. No es una buena forma de empezar la relación nuera-suegra, pero no somos normales, así que ¿Qué más da?_

-Jajaja. Quiero hablar con él.- dijo Piper

-El, ni siquiera sabe que estoy acá. Si lo supiera me mataría. Por favor, Piper. Creedme. Chris es tu hijo.

-Y tu mi hija menor ¿no?- preguntó Piper, desconcertando a Bella.

_Y otra vez, tu Christopher Perry Halliwell tienes la culpa. Tu y tu. Y solamente tu. MMMM_

-No- contestó sonriendo nerviosamente Bella- Chris y yo no somos hermanos.

-¡¡Ves!! Miente. Nos ha mentido desde el principio. Chris y ella- dijo Paige.

-¿Como me iba a presentar? Hola, soy Annabella, tu nuera. Resulta que tu hijo mayor casi me mata, por querer salvar a tu hijo menor (mi novio) así que Chris decidió traerme a la rastra 22 años atrás.

_Vómito de palabras. Chris directamente me fusila. Rápido y sencillo._

-¿Nuera?- preguntó Piper a punto de desmayarse.

-¿¡Tu eres Annabella, la prometida de Chris!?- gritó Phoebe corriendo a abrazar a Bella quien quedó desconcertada.

_¿Ahora me crees? Si hubiera sabido esto, me hubiera ahorrado mucho drama._

-Debo hablar con Chris. O con un… médico- dijo Piper saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	11. Madre y ¿Esposa? Según Chris H

**El ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Madre y Esposa. Según Chris Halliwell. (2003)**

-¿Es necesario un pastel?- preguntó Chris mientras sonreía al ver el sol que inundaba la cocina que estaba impregnada del perfume de su madre.

_No creo que sea algo para hacer un pastel, el hecho de que este aquí. Digo… podría pensar el motivo de la visita o ponerse a hacer algo que pueda ser útil. Pero no niego que hace años que no como un pastel de fresas como el de mi mamá. En realidad el último que comí fue uno que hizo Bella para mi cumpleaños…_

**2025**

**-Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo Bella mientras se sentaba al lado de Chris que estaba durmiendo**

**-desperezándose y deteniéndose en el pastel que la chica llevaba entre manos- ¿chocolate, fresas y crema? **

**-Ajá- contesto Bella infantilmente- Tu preferido. Yo misma lo hice, no lo compre.**

**-Me siento halagado- la besa suavemente- Gracias. Muchas gracias.**

**-De nada- apoya el pastel en la cama y corta un pedazo que le da al chico- Toma**

**-Sabes... Es extraño pensar que ahora estamos aquí como si nada y haces que todo parezca tan normal… cuando no lo es… no se si estar feliz o triste o enojado.**

**-deja la torta y la porción en la mesa de luz, acurrucándose junto a Chris- Es tu cumpleaños, tu mayoría de edad- haciendo una mueca de felicidad- Estate feliz ¡¡Puedes beber legalmente!!**

**-Creo que eso perdió sentido cuando Wyatt anulo las leyes**

**-Hey. Se que no es fácil, pero esto es lo único "normal" y "sano" que nos queda. Lo único que él no nos va a quitar porque no puede. **

**-Lo sé….**

**-Estamos vivos, estamos juntos y….- agarra el plato y toma un bocado- tenemos torta. **

**-¿Alguien creció en estos días?- preguntó Chris irónicamente **

**-haciendo un puchero- mmmm le voy a acusar a mi mamá…**

-eufórica- ¡¡Claro que si!!- le agarra las mejillas y el chico le aparta las manos- Eres mi…

_No se atrevería. Ayer no era nada más que un simple LuzBlanca y ahora soy… ¡¡ashh!! Hasta decirlo es feo…_

-molesto con la palabra- Ni te atrevas a decirlo.- se lleva las manos a las mejillas- ¡¡Eso dolió!!

-Hijito… Eres mi hijito. Y mi hi-ji-to se va a comer un rico pastel de chocolate…

-¿Con fresas?

-Aja y crema chantilly.

-pareciéndose más a un niño que a un adulto- ¿Me dejaras pasar el dedo por la crema?

-No

-¿Ni un poquito?

-Si lo haces te exploto. Esas son las reglas. Hijo o no.

_Pasado y futuro. Mismas reglas._

-bufa-Vale. No eres diferente en el futuro. ¿Podré dormir aquí?

_Amo la cama del cuarto de huéspedes… es tan blanda y cómoda. Además Bella debe dormir bien. ¿Responsable? Estoy madurando. Me gusta como suena. Tal vez no sea tan mal padre después de todo. A todo esto ¿debería decirle a mi madre lo de Bella? _

-Claro. Ya no eres un extraño. Además Wyatt parece disfrutar de tu compañía.

-con un tono sombrío- Seguro.

El chico sale de la cocina y se dirige a la sala de estar donde ve a su hermano jugar animadamente con un muñeco. Chris se acerca por detrás y lo levanta. El niño queda a frente a los ojos de su hermano menor y este pronto le suelta. El niño empieza a reír mientras Chris se sienta en el sofá y hace dar vueltas a Wyatt junto con sus muñecos.

-sonríe- ¿Verdad que es más divertido así?-baja la mirada y el niño queda en su falda y los juguetes en el piso. Chris le acaricia el pelo rubio- Se un buen chico. Es mejor que juegues son ese horrible Barney antes de que mates inocentes. ¿Entiendes?- le sacude el pelo- Debes dar el ejemplo.

_La verdad que Barney es horrible. ¿Será el, el que hizo que mi hermano se volviera malvado? Ja. "Ni en los peores momentos, puedes ser serio. No se porque salgo contigo…"_

-Hola- dijo la voz de una mujer detrás de Chris

-se da vuelta sorprendido- Hola Traidora

_No me he olvidado de lo que has hecho. _

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás con eso Chris? ¿No te das cuenta de lo infantil que eres?

_Hablo la persona que no es para nada infantil. Te vas pasado toda tu vida al igual que una niñita de 5 años._

-¡¡Hayy ajá!!- deja a Wyatt en el piso y le acaricia el pelo al ver el puchero que hacía- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Salgo!!

Dicho esto el chico agarra torpemente la muñeca de la chica y orbita.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Chris mientras se sentaba. Había orbitado al puente del Golden Gate.

-Quiero que me perdones y me hables.

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres, mejor desiste.

_No pienso hablar con alguien que no puede mantener su enorme boca cerrada._

-Ok. Me resbala que sepas o no lo que quería decirte.

_¿Qué es? ¿Es algo que relacionado con el bebé? ¿Le paso algo? ¿Te paso algo?_

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Nada, orbítame a otro lado- hace una mueca infantil- ¿No es eso lo que querías?

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	12. Muerte Según AnnaHalliwell

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Muerte (2003)**

La noche se extendió y las últimas gotas de lluvias azotaban la ventana. Solo se oía el silencio de la muerte y ya se podía verla. En el piso bañado de sangre, el ya casi muerto cuerpo de una joven mujer, intenta conseguir que su ejecutor la salve.

-¿No te rindes?

La chica no podía contestar se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Solo intentaba tocarse su vientre y decir algo.

-Alejándole la mano que intentaba poner sobre su vientre- Nadie necesita más dictadores en este mundo.

Bella lo mira suplicándole.

-Ahhhhhhh. No te salvare. Ni a ti ni a ese bastardo que llevas dentro. ¿Te imaginas como se pondrá Wyatt cuando sepa que asesine a su cuñada y a su sobrino no nato? Morirá del ataque. ¿Y Bianca? Mate a su hermanita y a su sobrino. Muero por ver sus caras.

-con el último aliento- Eres… un… idiota…

El hombre se agacha a su lado y saca un athame.

-le acaricia el pelo- Eras hermosa. Hasta que ese infeliz te puso las manos encima.

Nataniel le clavo el athame en el vientre.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, 22 años después, un joven se despertaba sudando después de tener el mismo sueño que tenía desde hacía semanas ¿Qué significaba el sueño? ¿Quién era el que estaba en sus sueños?.....

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	13. Fin de la Temporada

Bueno, acá subiendo el primer capitulo explicativo xD.

Jazmingirl, Bella es la que muere y la escena del capitulo anterior a Muerte (capitulo 11) es una escena que se situa 3 semanas después de que Bella le cuente la verdad a las hermanas, es decir que las hermanas lo toman muy parecido a como lo tomaron en la serie original

Lo demás… tendrán que averiguarlo leyendo la secuela, que tal vez este como continuación de esta, es decir no como nueva historia, sino como capitulos continuados de "EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA", porque no quiero perder las 9 reviews que ya tengo acá.

La fecha de estreno se mantiene como el 30 del corriente mes (mayo de 2009) y espero que sigan leyendo.

Gracias Jazmingirl por tu apoyo!!!! Esta bueno contar con gente fan de Charmed, que parece que no queda mucha, porque ¡¡¡¡¡NADIE ACTUALIZA!!!!! ¿¡¡Que pasa en ves de la pandemia de gripe porcina hay pandemia de bloqueo del escritor!!?

Jazmingirl, quiero saber romo sigue tu fic, no aguanto la espera!!!! Por lo menos contadme algo de cómo sigue ¿Chris conoce a alguien especial?.......

Chauuu, dejen reviews

CAMPAÑA: LLEGEMOS A LAS 15 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!


	14. Recuerdos del Pasado Según Bella Evans

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Recuerdos del Pasado. Según Bella Evans (2026)**

_Creo que nunca pensé que__ iba a morir. De algún modo siempre he sido muy ingenua. Rodeada de castillos de arena que me creaban para protegerme y de sueños de jabón que se desvanecían entre mis manos. Pensaba que la vida era eterna y que todo lo malo se iba, acababa, terminaba. Pensaba que yo misma era eterna. _

_Era una mentira que me había creado para taparme los ojos y negar mi realidad. Siempre pensaba que de todo lo malo algo bueno podía salir, pero me costó, sin duda, demasiado tiempo darme cuenta que lo malo trae lo malo. La vida no es un cuento de hadas, es una tragedia en que cada personaje intenta sobrevivir capitulo a capitulo, a como de lugar. No te paras a pensar quien puede salir herido por tus acciones, porque si lo haces, el herido eres tú. Primero te salvas y luego, si puedes, salvas al otro. Pero, aun así, cuando todos en el fondo, sabemos que es así, seguimos intentando no aceptar la verdad. _

_Recuerdo que estaba muy enojada. Realmente enojada con él. Me sentía lastimada, herida. Solo había querido ayudarlo. _

_Me fui. Supuse__, que en un par de horas se le habría pasado todo y me iría a buscar y me pediría disculpas. Claro que su arrepentimiento llego 5 horas tarde._

_Mi fuerza se desvanecía de a poco, sentía como en cada gota de sangre una parte de mi vida se iba yendo, despacio, lento. Sentía como mis piernas me abandonaban, mi abdomen dejaba de molestar, mis ojos me dejaban rastros borrosos de la realidad. Por último, deje de sentirlo. Y me quede dormida._

**2003**

**La noche se extendió y las últimas gotas de lluvias azotaban la ventana. Solo se oía el silencio de la muerte y ya se podía verla. En el piso bañado de sangre, el ya casi muerto cuerpo de una joven mujer, intenta conseguir que su ejecutor la salve.**

**-¿No te rindes?**

**La chica no podía contestar se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Solo intentaba tocarse su vientre y decir algo.**

**-Alejándole la mano que intentaba poner sobre su vientre- Nadie necesita más dictadores en este mundo.**

**Bella lo mira suplicándole.**

**-Ahhhhhhh. No te salvare. Ni a ti ni a ese bastardo que llevas dentro. ¿Te imaginas como se pondrá Wyatt cuando sepa que asesine a su cuñada y a su sobrino no nato? Morirá del ataque. ¿Y Bianca? Mate a su hermanita y a su sobrino. Muero por ver sus caras.**

**-con el último aliento- Eres… un… idiota…**

**El hombre se agacha a su lado y saca un athame.**

**-le acaricia el pelo- Eras hermosa. Hasta que ese infeliz te puso las manos encima.**

**Nataniel le clavo el athame en el vientre.**

_Abrí los ojos en un lugar horrible, vacío, oscuro; el Plano Fantasmal. Empecé a caminar y a recordar lo que había pasado. Todo era confuso, pero me sentía tranquila, serena como no había estado en mucho tiempo._

_Cuando pude coordinar mis pensamientos, recordar, mi fugaz tranquilidad se convirtió en ira que termino con una ataque de llanto y terror contra una pared._

_Estaba muerta. Todo había sido en vano._

_Estuve horas así. Me culpe. Culpe a Chris, a Wyatt, a todos. _

_Entonces mi hombro sentí una mano. Gire, no había perdido la ilusión de que Chris me despertara de una pesadilla, cosa a las que ya estaba (estoy) acostumbrada. Pero no eran los ojos verdes fantasma de Chris, sino unos ojos celestes de un hombre joven que me abrazó y me eche a llorar. _

_Ese momento marcó (o dio inicio a) una nueva vida._

Era una habitación amplia, de paredes color morado oscuro. La cama estaba en la pared de atrás, con sabanas color negro y uva y el acolchado negro. Sentada en ella y leyendo estaba una chica castaña. De repente alguien abrió la puerta.

-Hola- dijo el hombre y se sentó en la cama- ¿Cómo estas?

_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado y todavía preguntas lo mismo._

-Bien, estaba leyendo. ¿Paso algo?

-No. Solo quería verte

-Me estas ocultando algo, Drake.

_Llamalo sexto sentido, intuición femenina, brujería. Como quieras pero se reconocer cuando alguien me oculta algo y esta ocasión no es la excepción._

-Sabes más que yo, Annabella- dijo el hombre serio y la mujer endureció el semblante- Me ha llegado información acerca de algo relacionado con los Ancianos.

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que digan o piensen los Ancianos?

-Desde que averiguan que paso con el espíritu de un "viajero"

_Ellos… ¿Por qué querrían saber acerca de un "viajero"? Ni siquiera Chris les importó y vino a salvarles su "angelical" trasero…_

-No… sabran que…

**2003**

**-Entonces, yo podré volver a vivir.**

**-Exacto**

**-¿Por qué me ofreces eso?  
-Porque se que tu destino no es volverte loca en el Limbo**

**-Esta bien. Acepto. **

**-Volverás a nacer. Y cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor obtendrás tus recuerdos.**

**-Solo un hechizo y vuelvo a la vida**

**-Si. Si no te importa tener otros padres…**

**-¿Seras tu?**

**-Yo y mi esposa**

**-Eres un buen tipo-la chica sonrie- Y eso no se lo digo a cualquiera…**

-Descuida, cariño. Jamás se imaginaran que el "viajero" eres tú- Bella sonrió- Cambiate para la cena.

-Claro. No te hare pasar vergüenza, papa.

_Siempre has estado orgulloso de mi, no se porque no lo estarás ahora._

-Se que no lo harás- sonrió- ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo?

_Mi madre decía que las mujeres, cuando se sienten superadas con ciertas situaciones, se las agarran con el pelo o con la comida. Intente probar lo del pelo y elegí el primer color que encontré._

-Llevamos 10 minutos hablando y recién te das cuenta ahora. Del rubio al castaño hay un gran paso.

-No le faltes el respeto a tu padre- regaño Drake y se marchó con una mueca de diversión

_Estos 21 años han sido maravillosos. Pude tener unos padres maravillosos, que me cuidaron y me dieron todo. Y crecí en un mundo bueno._

_El trato consistía en algo muy simple, ni siquiera era un trato, era un regalo._

_Todo lo que quise, me lo dieron. Solo pedí una cosa. Conservar mi nombre. Pensé que era, lo que me daba mi identidad. Aceptaron todo. Se cambiaron el apellido y se mudaron a París, donde crecí._

_Mi madre es actriz de teatro y mi padre continua con el negocio de mi abuelo Mark. El trabajo de mi papá, lo obligo a conocer muchos lugares de Europa y Asia, así que, casi siempre, lo acompañábamos. Conocí lugares hermosos y la mayoría de los recuerdos de mi niñez, son de catedrales antiguas, museos y teatros. Lejos de sentirme una nerd, siempre me interesaron e imaginaba historias de caballeros y princesas que alguna vez habían existido. ._

_Actualmente ya termine la secundaria y estoy en tercer año de Literatura. He practicado la magia desde muy pequeña y a los 21, puedo dejar de electrocutar a mi mamá. Soy medianamente feliz. _

_Feliz soy, hasta que me doy cuenta de que nunca he amado a nadie que no sea Chris y que perdí a mi hijo._

_Pero, como ya me he cansado de repetir, en la vida hay que ser egoísta y ser feliz uno. Si te queda tiempo haces feliz al otro (daría la vida por mis padres, ellos valen la pena)_

_Chris__ quería mucho al niño, estaba ilusionado, tenía una esperanza, una causa más real, más viva. No se porque hizo lo que hizo. Cambio mi vida por Wyatt. No me importaría que lo hubiera hecho conmigo, pero yo… iba a tener un hijo suyo. Cuando se entero, iba a dejar todo por él. Y luego me cambio ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? ¿Qué hice? _

_No lo culpo por mi muerte. Lo odio por cambiarme…_

**2024**

**-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Bella sorprendida por la aparición de un**** hombre detrás de ella**

**-Felix-contestó el hombre y se sentó**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Digamos que se algo sobre alguien. Algo que te interesa**

**-¿Qué eres y que sabes?**

**-Un Anciano, por supuesto y se algo sobre Chris…**

**-¿Chris? ¿Qué sabes de él?**

**-Que te cambio-se acerca y le susurra al oído-por su hermano. Tu vida por la oportunidad de cambiar a Wyatt.**

**-El jamás haría eso**

**-"La Familia Primero" me parece que es lema de los Halliwell, preciosa.**

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	15. La Cena Según Elle Evans

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**La Cena. Según Elle Evans (2026)**

_Sentí su suave piel entre mis brazos, una mañana lluviosa de diciembre. No lloro, solo sonreía y apretaba su manita en mi dedo. Sus deditos alcanzaban a dar toda la vuelta a mi dedo, que bailaba al compás de los movimientos de sus manos, sin dejar de soltarme. Nunca lo ha hecho. _

_Esta pequeña de ojos azules, ató nuestra vida entorno a su personita, sin quererlo siquiera._

_Creció con todo lo que necesitaba y aún más. Le dimos todo nuestro amor. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa preciosa e inocente bebé se convirtió en una mujer. Una gran mujer._

_Cuando recordó todo, temí lo que pudiera pasar. Se podría ir, lejos de nosotros, porque en fin, no éramos, realmente, sus padres. Como siempre, nos sorprendió._

_La encontramos sentada en la cama viendo fotos viejas, de cuando era más chica. Tenía en la mano, una foto que nos sacamos cuando fuimos de vacaciones a los Pirineos. Tranquila nos miro y dijo: "Nada va a cambiar ahora, solo sabré que me paso. Ustedes son mis padres. Y si, todavía, quieren una hija, sigo aquí."_

_Y nada cambio, sigue siendo nuestra hija. _

_Ahora, tiene 21 primaveras y quiere tener muchas más. Pero en el fondo se que hay algo que esta mal. Algo que no tenía mi pequeña Bella, un dolor profundo detrás de sus ojos. Una pena de amor, supongo. _

-¡¡Ma!! ¡¡Mamá!!- grita una chica castaña a una mujer rubia que dormía en un sillón.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?

_Digamos que mi angelito, tiene la costumbre de despertarme cuando duermo._

-Papa dice que te vistas que llegamos tarde a la cena con el señor Grindwolt.

_Luego de que Drake abandonara a los Ancianos, continúo con el negocio de mi padre. El señor Albert Grindwolt, era un viejo accionista de la empresa y un muy buen amigo también_

-Ok  
-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Bella mientras daba una vuelta. Llevaba un vestido morado a la rodilla y zapatos del mismo color

-Perfecta.

-Ya lo sabia- la chica sonrió y abrazo a su madre.

_Sin duda, Albert se había esperado en buscar un buen lugar para la cena. Después de todo nos lo merecíamos, habíamos viajado desde París para eso y una reunión. El restaurant estaba en pleno centro, donde antes había una Boutique de ropa de diseñador. Era amplio y bien decorado. Había una buena iluminación y me hizo acordar a un hotel de España donde habíamos parado una vez… _

En la entrada de restaurant apareció un hombre de unos 50 años acompañado con una mujer algo más joven que el y una muchacha no mayor de 22 años.

-Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Evans- dijo el hombre

-Si, mesa para cuatro. Sígame Sr. Evans- contesto el encargado e hizo una seña para que los siguieran

-Me había olvidado como me gustaba San Francisco.- comento Bella mientras abrazaba a su madre

_Me críe en San Francisco y sin duda es una de las ciudades mas bonitas que conozco. Mi casa era una casa victoriana de fines de siglo XIX que había pertenecido a más de 4 generaciones. Me costó mucho dejarla, pero sin duda todo resulto bien. Temía que las cosas no salieran como esperábamos y que nuestros sueños se rompieran antes de hacerse realidad… _

-Es hermosa

La familia avanzó, hasta que el encargado les indicó su mesa, al lado de una de las ventanas. Bella mientras se sacaba el saco que llevaba puesto, volteó a ver lo que su padre le señalaba, cuando vio la imagen de un chico que estaba sosteniendose a la mesa para no caer. Era castaño y de ojos verdes brillante.

-¿Chris?- susurró Bella antes de salir corriendo hacía la salida seguida de su padre.

_¿Chris? _

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Elle confundida mientras observaba al chico que se desmayaba y a su marido e hija correr hacía la salida- ¿Quién diablos es Chris?

**2004**

**Era la habitación de un hospital en Paris. Había flores y regalos sobre las mesas. En la cama se encontraba una mujer rubia con una pequeña bebé.**

**-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó una mujer rubia**

**-No lo se… Pero… es lo que siempre quisimos…- contesto Drake**

**-Una hija**

**-Y ella podrá tener una vida mejor. Su destino no es pudrirse en el Limbo- dijo el hombre**

**-¿Cuál es el destino de Bella?- volvio a preguntar Elle mientras acunaba a su pequeña hija recién nacida**

**-Ella tiene un gran destino, Elle. Uno que cambiara la vida del mundo entero. Entre sus manos esta la posibilidad del cambio…**

**-¿De que hablas?**

**-Todo a su debido tiempo, corazón. Ahora criemos a nuestra pequeña hija…**

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	16. La Cena Según Chris H

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**La Cena****. Según Chris Halliwell (2026)**

_Supongo que no soy de esas personas que cree en el amor. Es raro, nadie (mujer, por supuesto) ha logrado satisfacer mis expectativas. Ninguna lo suficientemente linda, gracio__sa, inteligente, tierna.. _

_Cuando era niño soñaba con una chica. Me obsesione con ella, pero nunca supe de donde la conocía. Pero de algo si estaba (estoy) seguro, era bellísima. Rubia, ojos celestes, con una sonrisa encantadora. Por momentos parecía una niña y por otros una mujer completa. Supongo que de ahí saque mi imagen de mujer idea, perfecta. _

_Muchas veces he sentido la sensación de ser otra persona, sentirme ajeno a mi mismo. De niño vivía (según mi madre) inventando cosas. Pero juro que no las inventaba. Creía vivirlas pero, en realidad no las vivía. Bien confuso, en realidad. _

_Por eso me sorprende que los sueños hayan vuelto. Hacía años que no los tenía. Inclusive ahora son peores. Busco a alguien en la mansión, pero es diferente. Esta vacía como si no viviera nadie. Justo cuando creo encontrar lo que lo busco se me esfuma o simplemente no lo veo… Y luego esta esa voz, que grita mi nombre y suplica que la ayude pero no puedo porque no la veo…_

-¡¡Chris!!-gritó un chico rubio a otro morocho que se encontraba dormido en el sillón- ¿Quieres que mamá nos mate por llegar tarde a la cena?

_La cena. Lo había olvidado. La estúpida__ cena en honor a mi vigesimo segundo cumpleaños. Como si fuera tan especial. Para mi mayoría de edad, solo me compraron un pastel (mi madre ni un pastel me hizo) con una vela. Esta bien que el poder beber legalmente no significa mucho, cuando te mandaron preso por conducir ebrio, pero igual quería una fiesta. Ahora se le ocurre hacer la fiesta, tarde para los 21 y temprano para los 30…_

-Ya voy- contestó el chico desperezándose- Listo

-¿Piensas ir así?

_Así ¿Cómo Wy? Estoy bien. Además si arreglaras el lavarropa podríamos dejar de usar misma ropa durante una semana…_

-¡¡Si!! ¡Es lo único limpio que tengo gracias a tu idea de hacerte el electricista!

-Mamá nos compro la ropa que debíamos usar. Te la deje sobre tu cama

_Supongamos que ese es el regalo. Ropa nueva. ¿Qué hare con los bombones, chocolates, jabones, toallas y sábanas que me dará cuando volvamos a casa? No se las puedo regalar a Penny de vuelta. Su novio dijo que no aceptara más regalos de la tía loca…_

-Esta bien mamá, ya me visto

-Ve-ordeno el mayor y se tiró en el sofá

_________

Era una amplia habitación, con mesas con manteles blancos y dorados. Había bastante gente y los camareros llevaban de un lado a otro, bandejas llenas de comida

-Hola mama- dijo Chris desganado mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Chris ¡¡Que bien que te queda la camisa!!- contesto Piper encantada

_Porque tu la compraste mamá. Ahora tendríamos que empezar a alabar tus dones de compra…_

-¿Qué hay para comer?- pregunto Chris

-¿Tienes hambre Chris?- contesto Wyatt con sorna

-Bueno. Basta.

-¡¡No hicimos nada!!- dijeron al unísono Chris y Wyatt

_Todavía. No __hay nada más divertido (ni peligroso) como arruinar cenas súper planificadas de Piper Halliwell. Recuerdo la cena en Italia. Creo que el mesero todavía debe de tenernos miedo._

-Todavía- termino Chris satisfecho

-Entonces comamos en paz.- dijo tranquilo Leo- ¿Cómo les esta yendo en la Universidad?

_Digamos que bien. No es algo asi, como ¡¡Que bien!! Pero seguro q__ue antes de los treinta y cinco la termino a la carrera…_

-Bien- contentó Wyatt tranquilo

-Como siempre

Piper sonrió y Chris le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y tu Chris como te tratan los 22?- preguntó Piper con una mirada de preocupación y alegría.

_Ni te lo imaginas madre_

-Un par de noches malas, pero nada más- contestó el chico tratando de encontrar alguna mesera.

_Es un lindo lugar sin duda. Muero por ver a las meser…._

_**2024**_

**Era un restaurante de las afueras de LA. Estaba decorado de manera futurista abundante concurrencia.**

**-¡Chris!-gritó Bella- ¡¡Oh vamos!! Deja de ver a la mesera**

**-¿Ahh?-sonrió- Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.**

**-Pues no parece**

**-Creelo. Yo solo te puedo mirar a ti, y el tipo de la mesa de enfrente también.**

**-Podría ser su hija-mira disimuladamente a la mesa de enfrente y el hombre le sonríe- es guapo**

**-Le voy a partir la cara a ese tipo.**

**-¡¡Hey Chris!! No a la violencia. Paz y Amor ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Si- Chris besa a Bella- Te amo Bella**

**-Ya lo se cariño.**

Chris desconcertado ante lo que acababa de ver, se agarró a la mesa para no caer y alzo la vista hasta encontrase con los ojos de una mujer que lo observaba helada. Ya nada sería igual…

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	17. La Ayuda de Paige Según Chris H

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**La Ayuda**** de Paige. Según Chris Halliwell (2026)**

_Era increíble. 22 años h__an pasado ya. Desde hace 22 años, todo (casi todo) esta como debería estar. Mis padres son felices. Mi hermano no se corrompió al mal… El mundo esta como siempre debió ser. Las casas son casas, la Constitución sigue existiendo, la magia sigue oculta, los demonios en el Inframundo. Todo bien, excepto Bella… _

_La extraño mucho. Horrores. Quisiera que ella estuviera aquí conmigo, como siempre lo estuvo. A mi lado. Siendo mi fuerza, mi amor…_

_**2024**_

**Los dos chicos caminan por los pasillos de una escuela. Caminan tomados de la mano, abrazándose y besándose. Nada esta mal. Nadie los persigue. Se aman. Y eso, piensan, durará para siempre.**

**-Srta. Bella Evans- dice el chico arrastrando a la muchacha a su pecho- ¿No cree que esta mal que escaparse del colegio?**

**-¿Por qué? Si mi hermano me vino a retirar… - haciendo que llora- mi hermana tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital. ¡¡Tan trágico!!**

**-Admítelo nena, soy el genio de la actuación.**

**-Chris- lo besa suavemente- te amo.**

**-Yo también, no hace falta que lo diga. Primero que suena cursi, y segundo no perdamos tiempo, es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que llamen a tu casa, tu mama enloquezca, le diga a Bianca, que le dirá a Wyatt y no quiero problemas con él.**

**-Chris, ¿has hablado con Wyatt? Creedme que me encanta que te quedes en mi casa… pero son hermanos y después de lo que paso, creo que deberían hablar...**

**-Con el no se puede hablar. Se le han puesto en la cabeza unas ideas que debes de escucharlas…Creo que…-sus ojos se humedecen- la muerte de mi mamá, lo ha afectado más que a mi. Y creo que las cosas, ya no son como antes**

**-Claro que no. El te quiere. Y tu lo quieres. Son hermanos**

**-Si… ya lo se, pero creo que últimamente me ve como una carga, de la que se quiere librar cuanto antes…**

**-Bueno, después de todo- acercándose seductoramente- no me molestaría que pasaras unos cuantos meses en mi casa**

**-Oh, la niña buena de colegio privado se ha corrompido…**

**-dando saltitos- ¡¡Quiero un helado!!**

**-****¿Qué prefieres helado de o de chocolate?**

-Chris ¿Cómo estas? ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Paige a Chris que estaba acostado en su cama con una almohada sobre la cabeza

_Mal. Terrible. Fatal._

-Creo que me quieren más como sobrino que como Luz Blanca- bromeó Chris

-Mentira. Te hiciste querer-se encoge de hombros y su sobrino lo mira escépticamente- a tu manera

-La vi. Estaba en el restaurant.

_Era ella. Mi Bella estaba ahí. Viva, mirándome. Sus ojos, su cara, su cuerpo. Lo único distinto era su cabello. Ya no tenía esos bucles bellísimos ni era rubio. Era lacio y castaño…__ pero era ella, su mirada azul, era ella…_

-Ella… Chris… ella esta muerta. Lo sabes. Julia nunca tuvo una hija, no vivió lo suficiente para eso…

-¡¡Lo se!! Pero también se lo que vi allí. Era Bella. Mi Bella.

_No quiero que me tomen por__ loco. Se lo que vi. _

-Debe de haber sido el momento. Nadie más que tu la vio.

-¡¡Porque todos se dedicaron a ayudarme a no caer!! Se debe de haber ido…

-Chris. Déjalo, así solo te lastimas tú

_Sin ella, estoy lastimado. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Ella es la única que logra que mi existencia tenga sentido. Sin ella, todo me da igual…_

-Tía… Solo… déjame solo

-Si es lo que quieres, lo haré. Pero no te lastimes a ti mismo Chris. Llora si hace falta, pero de una vez por todas olvida lo que paso…

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	18. Historia de Amor I Según AnnaHalliwell

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Historia de Amor I (2026)**

Necesitaba salir de su casa, todo le despertaba recuerdos, ya no podía estar allí. La charla con su tía Paige no le había servido, estaba confundido, estaba enojado, pero sobre toda las cosas, Christopher Perry Halliwell estaba perdido, se sentía perdido, un animal enjaulado que no sabía como escapar.

Toda su familia quería ayudarlo, y el solamente quería salir de allí, al ver sus rostros podía ver sus muertes, podía recordar lo solo que sentía, podía recordar la desesperación de saber que no tenía a nadie mas, podía recordar como lo habían maltratado, podía ver el odio y la desconfianza, el podía ver todo en sus rostros, todos esos sentimientos estaban volviéndolo loco, y también estaba el, su hermano, la razón por la que todo había comenzado, al verlo cuando ya tenía todos sus recuerdos, enseguida supo que Leo había conseguido detener a Gideon, que su hermano había sido salvado, al ver sus ojos enseguida supo que el malvado tirano ya no estaba, al ver la paz en los ojos de Wyatt supo que su misión había sido un éxito, había logrado evitar que aquel malvado traumatizara a su hermano.

Pero tenía que salir de allí, era demasiado dolor para manejar y el simplemente ya no podía.

Ya no aguantaba la presión que los recuerdos hacían sobre el, por lo que decidió orbitar, al único lugar donde, recordaba, ser feliz…

Este había sido el único lugar que realmente le pertenecía a ellos, el quería pensar, quería poner en perspectiva todo lo que le estaba pasando, apaciguar el dolor que sentía en su corazón y en su cabeza. Pero no pudo, tal como le había pasado antes, un recuerdo lo invadió.

**2025**

**-¿En verdad me amas?**

**-****¿Lo dudas acaso? Te amo Bella, eres mi esperanza, mi fuerza. Por ti peleo**

**-****Siempre supiste como hablarle a las mujeres**

**-****No. Tu eres la única a la que le puedo hablar, la única con la que me siento yo**

**-****No quiero amarte, por que se que tu destino, tu misión siempre será mas importante que yo, aunque no lo quieras, eres un Halliwell, el destino siempre estará antes que el amor**

**-****No te olvides que soy hijo de Piper Halliwell, yo como ella suelo pelear "mi destino"**

-Después de todo tenía razón, tu destino si fue más importante que nuestro amor--dijo la voz de una mujer que estaba parada detrás de Chris.

-Bella

-Hola Chris ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Te sorprendí verdad? Cuando nos vimos, no creíste que en verdad era yo. Después de todo, para ti yo estaba muerta y ni siquiera viniste. Me mentiste aquel día, tu misión si fue mas importante.

-Eso no es cierto, yo te amaba. Aún te amo

-¿Amarme tu? Me dejaste. Me dejaste morir sola, no viniste a rescatarme cuando ese demonio me apuñaló. Me dejaste morir sola, sabiendo que conmigo me llevaba a nuestro hijo, ¿De que amor me hablas? Tú no sabes lo que es amar, más allá de tu hermano, de tu familia

Chris no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Como Bella, su Bella, le estaba diciendo eso. Le negaba su amor. Cuestionaba lo que el sintió desde el primer día que la vio. Pero sobre todas las cosas le dolía que lo culpara de su muerte y la de su hijo. El había querido morir, con tal de reencontrarse con ella, pero había seguido, con la esperanza de que su futuro sea mejor y en el estuviera Bella…

-Eso no es verdad, yo peleé por el mundo, por ti, por mi

-Peleaste por tu hermano, por el, que el mundo haya sido salvado en el proceso fue un bonus, lo que querías era proteger a tu hermano. No creas que soy estupida, los hermanos Halliwell unidos ¿Recuerdas Chris? Eran una leyenda, los primeros hombres nacidos en la línea Warren en más de 400 años, los descendientes de Piper Halliwell, tu hermano siempre fue tu punto débil

-Eso no es justo, si bien tienes razón, salvar a Wyatt era mi misión, pero si piensas que era lo único que me importaba, te equivocas. Yo peleé por el maldito mundo que me había quitado todo. ¿Recuerdas Bella? Mi madre murió en mis brazos, mientras yo gritaba por mi maldito padre, mientras gritaba por alguien que se apiadara de mi y viniera a salvar a mi amada madre. ¿Recuerdas que vino luego? Mi tía Paige y el tío Henry, y otra vez veía como alguien que amaba moría ¿Recuerdas quien le siguió? La tía Phoebe y el tío Coop, esta vez lo hicieron rápido y se los llevaron de a dos, y ¿Quien quedo a cargo de Patty y Penny? ¿Recuerdas quien quedo a cargo? ¡Yo! Y después, no contentos con eso me lanzaron el golpe final y se llevaron a mi abuelo, y el mundo su fue al maldito infierno, y la oscuridad se llevo al ser que más quería, se llevó a mi hermano ¿Recuerdas?-grito Chris y cayo de rodillas- ¡¡Maldita seas Bella!! ¡¡contesta la pregunta!! ¿Lo recuerdas Bella?"

Lo recuerdo, yo estuve ahí

-Por eso fue…

-Por eso fue ¿Qué?

-Por eso fue que no caí, por que tu estabas a mi lado, por que no estaba del todo solo, por que me amabas y por que te amaba. Así que no me digas que nunca me interesó el mundo, por que tu eras mi mundo y peleé por ti con todas mis fuerzas, te di lo único que me quedaba, lo único que no me habían arrebatado

-¿Qué fue?

-Mi corazón, mi amor, yo morí amándote

-¿De que hablas?

-De la verdad, yo morí amándote, yo no volví al futuro Bella, mi espíritu recién se acaba de unir a mi cuerpo, a mi me asesinaron hace 22 años, defendiendo a mi hermano

-¿Moriste protegiendo a Wyatt?

-Si

-¿No te arrepientes verdad? Lo veo en tus ojos, siempre el fue primero. El maldito tenía razón, cuando me dijo que de darte a elegir entre el y yo, siempre lo elegirías a el. No trates de negarlo, aún recuerdo aquella reunión en la Resistencia, cuando Alan sugirió matar al desgraciado, ¿Lo recuerdas?"

**Deberíamos contemplar la posibilidad de una solución permanente para Wyatt" dijo Alan, uno de los pocos Sabios que se negaron a encerrarse en los cielos y se unió a la Resistencia. Sin saber que fue lo que pasó se encontró volando hacía una pared…**

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?¡¡Ah si!! Si quieres comprobar cuan poderoso soy y cuanto me parezco a mi madre, trata si quiera de ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermano y lo averiguaras, nadie toca a Wyatt. El maldito estaba mandando al mundo al infierno y aún así lo defendías

-El fue hasta que la oscuridad se lo llevara, aparte de mi madre y de ti, el ser que mas me amo, mi hermano siempre estuvo a mi lado, cuando era pequeño y mi madre batallaba demonios me contaba cuentos, cuando el bastardo venía a disculparse el abría su escudo, cuando mis padres peleaban el me cantaba, cuando crecía el me protegía, me cuidaba el fue y aún es mi mejor amigo, nadie tenía derecho a querer matarlo, cuando yo sabía que algo le había pasado, yo sabía que el podía ser bueno

-No parecía muy bueno cuando te torturaba, cuando gritabas pidiendo la muerte por que ya no soportabas el dolor que te infligía

-Pero no estaba destinado a eso, pude salvarlo, el mundo es mejor, y si me hubieras dicho que yendo al pasado y muriendo el mundo del que nosotros veníamos se iba a convertir en esto antes de mi viaje, igual lo hubiera hecho, yo selle mi destino cuando viaje, lo único que tenía en mente era salvarte, saber que tu vida sería mejor que la primera vez, saber que el horror que habíamos vivido no se iba a repetir y lo logre, yo te amaba y cuando sentí tu muerte casi muero contigo. Créeme, quería morir pero alguien me detuvo y continué, por que quería que te sintieras orgullosa de mi, quería crear un paraíso para nosotros, pero creo que no fue suficiente

-Yo te amaba

-Yo te amo, mi amor no muere por que sea otro Chris, pero entiendo que me equivoque, ahora se que no me amas Bella, comprendo que lo que crees que te hice, ha borrado mi amor, borró nuestra historia, adiós Bella-Chris, con lágrimas en los ojos beso suavemente a Bella y orbitó lejos de ahí

-Yo también te amo–le susurro al viento Bella y se largo a llorar- Después de todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que me hiciste, sea o no verdad. Te Amo Chris. Te amo porque eres el padre de mi hijo, porque eres el único hombre que logre amar en todo sentido. Te amo, porque a pesar del tiempo, tu recuerdo ha seguido grabado a fuego en mi memoria y en mi corazón.

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	19. Historia de Amor II Según AnnaHalliwell

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Historia de Amor II (2026)**

Todos los Halliwell estaban reunidos en el living de la casa. Piper estaba mirando por la ventana preocupada mientras Leo estaba, junto con Wyatt, sentado en el sillón. Phoebe, Pam y Coop estaban en otro sillón mientras Paige daba vueltas por la casa histérica.

Unas lucecitas blancas iluminaron el salón dejando tras si la imagen de un desdichado Chris que luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

Wyatt, Leo y Piper fueron hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa Chris? ¿Alguien te daño?- preguntó preocupado su hermano

Todos estaban cerca de él tratando de saber que era lo que le había pasado, pero el no podía respirar no podía emitir palabra alguna, era demasiado dolor, sentía como si alguien le estuviera arrancando el corazón parte por parte. Ella no lo amaba, ella no lo amaba, ella no lo amaba, solamente podía escuchar esas palabras, podía ver su rostro. Ella estaba viva pero ya no lo amaba.

Phoebe cayó al piso del dolor, por lo que Paige decidió recitar un hechizo para bloquear el dolor de Chris.

- Libera al empático, suelta su don. Deja que su dolor se lance a la deriva. ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Paige y su hermana solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Chris contesta ¿Quién te daño?- pregunto Piper poniendo a su hijo en el sofá

Pero el no podía hablar, lo único que le salió fue una palabra.

-Bella

Y entonces las Encantadas y Leo entendieron.

-¿Viste a Bella cariño? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que ya no me ama, mi esposa ya no me ama- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer, antes de que su mundo le diera la bienvenida a las sombras.

Todos se quedaron helados, ahora entendían el por que del dolor de Chris, ella le había dicho que ya no lo amaba. Ella que había sido uno de los motores de fuerza de Chris, ya no lo amaba. Ella le había roto el corazón a Chris.

Ni Wyatt ni ninguno de los demás sabían de lo que Chris estaba hablando.

-Alguien debió atacarlo, escucharon hablaba de una esposa y hasta donde yo se mi hermano es soltero-

-Si Wy vayamos a buscar en el libro de sombras- dijo Pam tendiendole una mano a Wyatt

-No- Piper Halliwell, ya recuperada del estupor que su hijo había causado, sabía que había llegado el momento. Sabía que Bella cambiaba todo, que era hora de contarles a todos lo que había pasado con Chris.

-A tu hermano no lo ataco un demonio Wyatt, el esta así por que, como escuchaste, su esposa le dijo que ya no lo ama

-Mamá te ataco un demonio a ti también, Chris es soltero, mi hermano nunca se ha casado-

-Tu hermano nunca se caso, este Chris si lo hizo-

-¿Este Chris? ¿Qué estas diciendo mamá?-

-Mira cariño, no es algo que nos guste recordar, fue muy doloroso para nosotros, pero si queremos ayudar a tu hermano deben saber la verdad-

-Si Wyatt, tu mamá tiene razón, Pam, cariño, es mejor que se sienten-dijo Phoebe ya recuperada

-¿Qué sucede tía Phoebe?-pregunto Wyatt

-Hace 22 años estábamos bajo ataque ¿Recuerdan los titanes?-los demás asistieron- Bueno ellos convirtieron a Paige en estatua y estaban por convertirme a mí, cuando un hombre salio por un portal y me ayudo, el llego a nuestras vidas diciendo que era del futuro, y que venía a proteger a Wyatt de un gran dolor, de un mal. Nosotros no confiamos en el…-a Phoebe se le quebraba la voz por lo que Paige tomo la palabra.

-Este hombre era muy reservado. Nos volvía loca enviándonos demonios tras demonio. La verdad es que no confiábamos en el, en ese entonces Leo no estaba para ayudarnos y comenzamos a tratarlo muy mal, fuimos extremadamente crueles con el

-Yo fui muy cruel con el, no lo quería, por que antes mis ojos el había roto mi matrimonio, pero el nunca cedió y cuando nos dijo el por que de su venida a nuestro tiempo nadie le creyó

-¿Qué les dijo?

-Que eras malvado, que el mal te había corrompido

-O sea encima mentiroso- concluyo Wyatt

-No-dijeron las hermanas

-Papá el estaba mintiendo ¿Verdad?

-No, el decía la verdad

-¿Yo era malvado?

-No, la oscuridad te había corrompido, pero tanto el como nosotros, sabíamos que ese no eras tu, pero por supuesto que tu madre no le creyó

-Lo corrí de casa, le dije que nunca volviera- todos vieron como Piper dio vuelta sus ojos avergonzada de ello.

-Por unos días nada supimos de el, creyendo que se había ido volvimos a nuestras vidas, pero estábamos muy equivocados el nunca se rindió, siguió peleando demonio, tras demonio para averiguar quien estaba detrás de ti, era un feroz protector. Al tiempo que volvió, una demonio se lo llevo. Y cuando volvió, por segunda, vez lo hizo con su esposa

-¿Su esposa?

-Si. Ella cansada de ver al amor de su vida arriesgar su vida yendo demonio tras demonio sin nuestra ayuda nos dijo quien era

-¿Quién era? ¿Quién era el hombre mamá?

Pam suspiró y dijo

-No lo ves, Wyatt, el hombre era Chris, ¿No es así tía Piper?

-Si cariño, el era, el hombre que vino del futuro para salvar a Wyatt era Chris, fue Bella, su esposa, quien nos dijo lo que había pasado

-¿Chris? ¿Mi hermano Chris?

-Si cariño, el, había venido a salvarte, y así lo hizo, lucho con todo lo que tenía hasta el final para protegerte

-¿Cómo "hasta el final"?

-El murió Wyatt. El Chris que viajo en el tiempo, aquel que estaba casado con Bella murió protegiéndote hace 22 años, y como ahora nuestro Chris cumple esa edad, su es vuelve a unirse a su cuerpo

-¿Mi hermano murió protegiéndome? Debe odiarme

-No lo hace. El entendió que era su destino. Salvarte. Sino no lo hubiera hecho- dijo Leo

-¿Cómo vamos a salvarlo?- pregunto Wyatt

-No lo se- dijo Piper acariciando la frente de su hijo menor.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Pam corrió a abrir la puerta. En el umbral, estaba parada una muchacha castaña de unos 22 años.

-Hola-dijo.

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	20. Sueño de Dolor Según Bella Evans

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Sueño de Dolor****. Según Bella Evans (2026)**

_No se porque hago esto. No es lo que debería de estar haciendo, el me cambio y encima no hizo más que mentirme. Una parte de mi ser grita que lo deje, pero se que lo que me dijeron no es__ verdad…_

_De alguna manera, el creer lo que me dijeron era una forma de no culparme a mi misma, por lo que paso. Demasiados sentimientos juntos golpeaban mi razón como para pensar coherentemente._

-Bella-dijo Piper asomándose- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ver a Chris

-¡¡¿No le has hecho suficiente daño a mi hermano?!!- grito Wyatt enfrentándose a la mujer que estaba parada en el umbral

_Ahora lo defiendes… no sentías lo mismo cuando lo matabas a golpes. Eres… eras. Eras… Chris te salvo, te ayudó. __No eres el Wyatt que conocí. Es bueno saber que detrás de tus profundos ojos azules todavía hay algo de inocencia. Que no hay oscuridad detrás de ellos…_

-¿Puedo hablar con él?- preguntó la muchacha

-El no esta en condiciones de atenderte.- dijo Pam

_¿Qué? ¿Qué le había pasado? No… nuestra conversación… El debe escuchar la verdad.__ No soportaría ser la culpable de cualquier dolor de él…_

-Necesito verlo- la mujer irrumpió en la casa y entró al salón. Leo estaba al lado de Chris que dormía, Bella se precipitó sobre Chris y echo a llorar.

_¿Qué te paso mi amor? ¿Acaso pensaste que ya no te amaba? Te amo, Chris. Nunca debiste dudarlo.__ A pesar de todo, te amo como en el primer día juntos. Nadie, jamás, lograra quitarme el amor que siento por ti. Me digo que debo odiarte porque, tengo motivos para hacerlo, pero muy en el fondo, se que no es verdad. Hay una parte de mi que no puede dejar de creer cada palabra que me digas, como me la digas…_

-¿Qué le paso?-preguntó Bella secándose las lágrimas.

-Llegó acá, deshecho por su conversación y a los pocos minutos cayó dormido. Dijo que ya no lo amabas.- contestó Wyatt entrando molesto a la habitación (N/A: CON HABITACIÓN ME REFIERO A LA SALA)

_¿Cómo siquiera llego a pensar eso? ¿Es que no se dio cuenta de que lo amó con todo mi corazón?_

-Chris, cariño, por favor despierta. Tenemos que hablar. Yo te amo, Chris. Nunca lo dudes- susurró Bella al oído de Chris mientras le acariciaba cabeza.

-No te oirá- dijo Leo

-Yo se que si-contestó Bella-Te amo Chris. Despierta. Vamos

_Hazlo. Por mí, por tu familia. Eres fuerte, testarudo hasta el final. No te rindas ahora._

-Bella. Creo que deberías irte-intervino Paige lo más sutilmente que pudo

-Se que esta así por mi culpa, pero deben dejarme hablar con él. Explicarle cosas que ustedes no podrían entender.

-¿Cómo que? ¿El hecho irrefutable de que le rompiste el corazón a Chris?

_No lo he hecho. Por lo menos no intencionalmente_

Phoebe, pudo sentir el amor, la culpa y la preocupación de Bella e intervino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Chris y Bella.

-Paige, creo que los que nos tenemos que ir somos nosotros. Bella y Chris se deben una conversación más calmada y…- miró a Bella- explicativa

-Creo que sería más un monologo- bromeó Pam y sus familiares la miraron de mala forma

-No. Bella encontrara la forma de hablar con él- Piper entendió que para que todos superaran los recientes hechos, primero Bella y Chris deberían arreglar su historia- Wyatt, Leo, Pam y demás a la cocina. Ya

_Como para contradecirte…_

-Chris, cariño. Se que en el fondo puedes escucharme. Yo te amo, con toda mi alma y creo que te debo una explicación. Chris, despierta- Bella suplicaba con los ojos rojos a su amor, que despertara. Ya no podía pensar, su mente solo recordaba ese momento y no podía, siquiera enhebrar dos pensamientos coherentes. Necesitaba hablar con el y lo necesitaba pronto…

**Horas antes**

**-Yo te amaba**

**-****Yo te amo, mi amor no muere por que sea otro Chris, pero entiendo que me equivoque, ahora se que no me amas Bella, comprendo que lo que crees que te hice, ha borrado mi amor, borró nuestra historia, adiós Bella-Chris, con lágrimas en los ojos beso suavemente a Bella y orbitó lejos de ahí**

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	21. Mi Amado Chris Según Bella Evans

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Mi Amado Chris. Según Bella Evans (2026)**

_Fui cruel._

_Más que cruel. Jamás debí de haber sido tan dura con él. Yo lo amo, jamás debió dudar de eso. __No era mi intención herirlo de ninguna forma, solo quería decirle lo que se sentía, lo que había guardado, elaborado, por tantos años…_

_Es raro que me sienta así, hasta hacía un par de horas lo odiaba por cambiarme. Había pensado gritarle, decirle que lo odiaba e irme y no volver más. Pero cuando lo vi, se me olvido todo. Empecé a hablar de cosas que nunca había pensado sentir.__ Cosas que ahora me parecían incoherentes, irreales, mentiras absurdas que solo quería borrar._

_Mirarlo tirado en la cama sin moverse me hizo pensar en el tiempo que había pasado. Esta segunda oportunidad tendría que haber sido un regalo divino, que confirmara nuestro amor._

_El amor tan puro que nos teníamos, que a pesar de todo nos había mantenido juntos, unidos, más allá del tiempo y hasta de la muerte._

_Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que, siquiera, la muerte era definitiva…_

-Bella- dijo una mujer castaña asomándose por la puerta, Bella llorando sostenía a un dormido Chris

_¿Qué? Me harán sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento.__ El fue el único en mi vida. En todos los sentidos. El que ame (y amo) con cada parte de mi ser… El simple hecho de que lo lastime hace que mi corazón muera de dolor. Le di mi vida y como una idiota lo deje ir… Por orgullosa, por odiosa… Por creer en todos menos en el hombre que siempre estuvo para mi._

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella secándose las lágrimas.

-Chris me dejo esto….-los ojos de Paige se humedecieron- antes… de.. m..mo..rir.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bella confundida mientras observaba a Paige rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta sacar un sobre rosa- ¿Una carta?

_¿Una carta? _

-la mujer castaña le tendió el sobre a Bella, que lo agarro temblorosa- Iré por Leo. Tal vez sepa algo…

-Claro- contestó la muchacha distraída mientras abría la carta

**2024**

**Dos chicos caminaban por un parque abrazados. La chica llevaba un pantalón de jean azul y una remera negra escotada mientras que Chris tenía un pantalón deportivo verde y una remera blanca**

**-¿Sabes algo?-pregunto Bella **

**-Si no me dices… no lo se- contesto Chris sarcástico- ¿Qué estas muy linda?**

**-¡Eso ya lo se!- se adelanto y miro a Chris a los ojos-Nunca me escribiste una carta de amor.**

**-No me gustan los sentimentalismos…-reconsidero su frase- Me gustan los hechos…**

**-Jajja. ¿Algún día me escribirás algo? **

**-Cuando nos casemos, te haré una carta.**

**-No te creo-Bella hizo un puchero- Ya no haces nada romántico. No preparas cenas, ni noches románticas…**

**-Chris atrae a Bella hacía el y la besa suavemente-Te amo Bella. No hace falta que te diga nada, pues sabes que mi corazón esta atrapado en tus redes, es así…**

_San Francisco, 13 de noviembre de 2004_

_Mi Amada Bella:_

_No se porque hago esto. Nunca me han gustado los sentimentalismos, pero como todo lo relacionada contigo, es distinto. Distinto, porque tu me haces serlo. Más que distint__o, me haces ser yo mismo. _

_Eres la única persona que logra sacarme una sonrisa cuando quiero morir, un montón de palabras que no se de donde salen, pero que me demuestran que soy humano, a pesar de todo, que puedo equivocarme, gritar, llorar, pero también amar. Y esta bien que así sea. Puedo amarte con todo mi corazón, hasta el fin de los tiempos, con todo mi cuerpo y toda mi alma. Demostrarte que a cada paso que das mi corazón se quema de amor por ti._

_Me enojo, digo cosas que después quisiera borrar, pero ni siquiera después de eso tú me abandonas. Puedo errar, una y mil veces y tú sigues al lado mío. Me acaricias mi mejilla y dices: "Vuelve a intentarlo". No se como lo haces. Eres un ángel. Mi ángel._

_En el papel, no se si reflejo lo que siento por ti, la locura que le has causado a este pobre corazón, pero tampoco se si lo hago en una noche juntos. Lo intento, de veras que lo hago, pero no puedo, porque simplemente, no encuentro la forma. _

_A veces, mientras dormías en mi pecho, acariciaba tu pelo y te susurraba al oído: "Te amo", una y otra vez y te besaba. Pero no era suficiente, tú no me escuchabas y las palabras se las lleva el viento._

_En realidad, creo que no te imaginas cuanto te amo. La mayoría de mi vida la he pasado solo y las personas que más quería, me dejaban, se iban. Por eso te amaba aún más. Porque estabas, existías. Porque tu piel era cálida y frágil, me hacía sentir vivo. Me hacía recordar lo bueno, lo que la muerte no me había quitado, el hecho de estar vivo._

_Me volviste adicto a tu persona, a tus ojos, tus labios, tu cuerpo. Me volví adicto a tu ser._

_Tus ojos siempre fueron mi punto débil. Ese mar azul, en el que me perdía por las noches, cuando mis labios buscaban los tuyos. Siempre estaban a mi lado. Se abrían y se cerraban entre mis brazos. _

_Tus labios… Lograste con un simple roce que se volvieran mi perdición. Cuando me atrapaban por las noches y no me soltaban hasta la mañana siguiente. El mágico sonido que emitían como un canto a los dioses. Endulzaban el aire que me rodeaba y me hacían flotar…_

_Me pasaba las noches perdido en tu piel, rogando a Dios que nunca te fueras de mi lado y que me amaras por siempre. En serio rogué, pero me di cuenta que pedir no lo es todo._

_Te fuiste mi amor. Me dejaste solo, sin poder verte ni tocarte. La muerte ya me había quitado suficiente, como para llevarte a ti también. Lo sentí en mi pecho. Sentí como nuestro amor se separaba, más allá de las puertas del tiempo._

_Todo parecía mejor. Íbamos a salvar a Wyatt. Volveríamos y estaríamos juntos. Tenías en tu vientre la prueba más perfecta de nuestro amor: un hijo. Nuestro hijo._

_¿Qué más puedo perder, si te he perdido a Ti, mi dulce Bella? Mi razón de ser. _

_Quiero que entiendas que mi amor por ti, es por y para siempre. Nunca lo dudes, mi ángel. Si en algún lugar estas, pon tu mano sobre tu pecho, yo también pondré la mía. Llora, yo te secare las lágrimas. Grita, yo te calmare. Si el viento te despeina, yo te arreglare. Yo siempre, estaré allí. Donde quieras que estés. _

_No importa lo que me pase. No importa lo que te pase. Recuerdame, mi Bella, porque tu estas marcada a fuego en mi corazón._

_Te Amo_

_Chris_

-Chris cariño despierta- la muchacha se largo a llorar- ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Yo también te amo!! ¡¡Vuelve!! ¡¡Vamos Chris

_Chris te amo. Por favor recuerda todo lo que pasamos juntos… no borremos nuestra historia, te amo Chris. Fuiste mi primer y único amor, mi marido, el padre de mi hijo… Por favor, no me dejes sola, no de vuelta…_

-Chris, vamos. Te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo. Jamás nadie podría hacerme olvidar el hecho de que eres mi marido ¿Recuerdas? _"Juntos por siempre, no importa lo que pase, más allá de la muerte y el tiempo" _¡¡Prometiste no fallarme!!-Bella abrazaba la cabeza de Chris contra su pecho mientras lloraba. De repente una débil voz rompió la monotonía del llanto.

**2003**

**Era una habitación pequeña pero muy acogedora. En el fondo había una cama con dosel.**

**Adentro había dos jóvenes abrazados. El muchacho sostenía un anillo plateado con una cadena en la mano y abrazaba a una joven rubia**

**-Yo Christopher Perry Halliwell prometo amarte y cuidarte siempre a ti, Annabella Evans- Chris paso la cadena por el cuello de Bella y la beso-Mas que a mi propia vida.**

**-Yo Annabella Evans prometo amarte y cuidarte siempre a ti, Christopher Perry Halliwell- Bella paso la cadena con el anillo por el cuello de Chris y este la beso de vuelta-Más que a mi propia vida**

**-Juntos por siempre, no importa lo que pase, más alla del tiempo y el espacio, nos amaremos, porque recordaremos que eso es lo más importante. Nuestro amor-finalizó Chris y beso apasionadamente el cuello a Bella que se hundió entre los cojines de la cama **

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	22. Nuestro Amor Según AnnaHalliwell

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Nuestro amor trasciende fronteras ****(2026)**

-¿Be…lla?-balbuceó Chris incorporándose

-¿Chris?- preguntó la chica mientras besaba a Chris

Chris se incorporó y acaricio el cabello de Bella. Ella estaba allí, junto a él. Ya no veía en sus ojos ningún reproche. No tenía los ojos llenos de rencor, sino que brillaban de alegría. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, solo recordaba haberse sumido en un profundo sueño.

-Soy yo-sonrió Chris. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acurruco bajo el pecho del chico. Siempre se había sentido a salvo en sus brazos. Nunca nada la había podido lastimar estando junto a él.

-Lo siento. No sabes lo mucho que lo siento Chris-sollozo mientras se hundía en él- Te amo, ¡perdóname!-Se sentía culpable por el hecho de ser la causa del dolor de Chris. Él era lo más importante de su vida y no soportaba el dolor.

-Shh-la calló Chris- No tienes que explicarme nada. Solo… empecemos de nuevo. Dame una oportunidad más- Chris la amaba con todo su alma. Sabía que lo que se habían dicho era algo del momento, no era la verdad, Bella lo amaba y el a ella. Siempre se habían cuidado el uno al otro. Siempre. No dejaría que un montón de estúpidos malentendidos arruinaran todo el amor que se tenían. No era justo, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

-Bella levantó la cabeza-Un Anciano me dijo que me cambiaste por… Wyatt. ¿Es cierto?

-Claro que no. Jamás haría eso. Preferiría morir que cambiarte- Cambiarla. ¿Cómo podía considerar eso? El le había jurado centenares de veces que siempre le sería fiel.

-¿Cómo te puedo creer?

-Esta en ti, Annabella. Puedes creer en mi palabra. La palabra del hombre que dices amar o puedes creer en los Ancianos. Podemos seguir la historia o darle un punto final para siempre-Si ella le decía que no quería nada más, lo aceptaría, pero tampoco volvería a cometer el mismo error, no volvería a ser un estúpido arrogante.

-Leí la carta-la chica sonrió-Es… hermosa.

-Y cursi. Estaba ebrio-Chris volvió a acariciar el pelo de la muchacha-Te teñiste.

-¿Te gusta?-Chris dudo en su respuesta y Bella acercó su rostro hasta que quedó pegado al de él. Chris la besó suavemente- Me lo sacare hoy mismo.

-Eres mi pequeña barbie, ¿Qué dices?

-Te amo. Y si quiero intentarlo.

-Yo también-el chico beso apasionadamente a Bella hasta quedar encima de ella.

-No vuelvas a dejarme. Nunca- finalizó la chica dejandose llevar por el beso de Chris.

Chris y Bella bajaban las escaleras tomados de la mano. La sala de estar estaba vacía, solo se oían un par de murmullos provenientes de la cocina

-Ven, están en la cocina-dijo Chris tirando del brazo de Bella.

-No creo que quieran verme. De nuevo, no le caí bien a Wyatt-susurró Bella.

-No es cierto. Además no le debes caer bien a Wyatt. Basta con que el que te ame sea yo-bromeó Chris dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Casi mueres por mi culpa

Chris entró a la cocina callando todos los murmullos. Piper corrió a abrazarlo mientras Paige y Phoebe empezaron a llorar de emoción.

-¡¡Hermano!!- gritó Wyatt abrazando junto a su madre a Chris-Me alegra que estés bien

-Gracias. Ya saben lo que dicen. Hierba mala nunca muere.

-Pues tu novia si debería hacerlo-comentó Wyatt despegándose de Chris y sentándose en una silla. Chris endureció el semblante

-Bella, cariño ¿Por qué no sales de detrás de la puerta?-dijo Chris con sorna-Después de todo sigues siendo parte de la familia.

Bella apareció detrás de Chris sonrojada. No quería enfrentarse a nadie, no ahora que por fin, era feliz.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente

Paige sonrió y secándose las lágrimas se adelanto y abrazo a Bella

-Si eres parte de la familia. Lo sabes, y Wyatt lo aceptara. Es solo algo cabeza dura-susurró

-Gracias-contestó Bella y se metió las mano en los bolsillos.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?-gruño Wyatt

-No. Simplemente volví a ser yo. Y este yo amo a Bella.

-¿Después de todo?-preguntó Wyatt sin comprender

-Si lo hace o no, cariño es algo que solo le incumbe a Chris y a Bella. Ellos deben resolverlo solos y si ya lo hicieron, nosotros lo aceptaremos-dijo Piper dejando lugar para que Chris abrazara protectora mente a Bella

-Exacto. Ya arreglamos todo y volvimos.

-Supongo que tendré que lidiar con eso ¿Podemos cenar?-Wyatt miro a su madre y sonrió

-Muero de hambre. Eso de "dormir" te agota mucho-comentó Chris

-¡¡¡¡Chris!!!!-gritó molesta Bella

-¿Qué?

-Tu sabes

-¡Oh no pierdes el tiempo hermanito!

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es q no se q les parecera este capitulo, a mi personalmente me ha gustado pero tal vez les parezca apresurado. Uds juzquen. Millones de Gracias a: Jazmingirl (todos los capitulos son dedicados a ti por tu inmensa ayuda, pero donde te has metido?), HalliwellMB (gracias por todas tus reviews han sido muy importantes para mi) ViirY (tus reviews me han levantado el animo xD) y por supuesto la ultima pero no menos importante Lu!! (siempre ahi para todo mi amigitaa, TKM)

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed


	23. Juntos Según Chris H

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Juntos. Según Chris Halliwell (2026)**

_Se veía hermosa dormida bajo mi pecho. Emitiendo pequeños suspiros a cada minuto. _

_Ya no hay nada de que preocuparnos. No hay un futuro que salvar, solo uno que hay que construir. No tenemos todos los relojes en contra, sino que nosotros disponemos de nuestros propios tiempos. Ya no tenemos que pensar en nadie más que nosotros. Tenemos lo que siempre quisimos._

Una chica rubia (N/A: BELLA YA TE TIÑIO) duerme sobre el pecho de Chris. La luz entra por la ventana semi cerrada de la habitación iluminando pequeños fragmentos de ella.

-¿Estas despierta?-preguntó el chico

-Si. Pero no quiero que el momento termine-contestó Bella

_Ni yo amor. Este momento no tendría que terminar nunca, __tendríamos que detener el tiempo. Congelarlo a nuestro antojo_

-Dentro de poco tendré que irme a la universidad ¿Qué harás?-dijo el moreno mientras empezaba a acariciar el pelo

-Debo ir a casa. Aunque no lo creas yo también tengo familia.

-¿Sigues con la misma idea? No quiero que te vayas

_No quiero que te vayas. No después de haber estado separados tanto tiempo. Yo soy tu familia también ¿acaso eso no vale?_

-Chris… ya lo hablamos…

-Pero puedes visitarlos cada tanto. Una vez al mes. Puedo orbitarte si quieres. No quiero volver a perderte

-No lo harás-contradijo la chica-Pero tu también puedes orbitar, yo debo terminar mi carrera. Además San Francisco no es mi hogar.

-Claro que lo es. Eso no cambia. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

_Har__é lo que quiera. Al final, lo haré. Gritaré, peleare, pero lo haré. Porque no le puedo decir que no. Un año no serán nada en comparación con los 22 que pase sin ella. No seré tan terco esta vez…_

-Si. Pero…-le acarició las mejillas-no quiero que te enojes. Es solo por unos meses

-Lo se. Pero nos quedan dos días ¿cierto?-la chica asintió- Entonces hoy no iré a clase. Iremos al cine, al parque, a una exposición y a comer. A todos lados.

-Me gusta la idea. Pero ya que no vas…-paso sus brazos por el cuello y atrajo al chico hacía ella-eso puede esperar…

* * *

Gracias a Jazmingirl (me alegra q estes de vuelta y ojala todo se soluciones) Halliwell MB (contar con tus reviews es algo realmente importante) ViirY (gracias por tu entusiasmo y tus elogios q me hacen sonrojar, ja) y por supuesto Lu! (este capitulo ya lo leiste, y sabes algo? Cerre la conversación de ayer, upps) No me alargo más! Dejen Reviews!

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	24. Recuerdos Según Nathaniel Adams

**EL ÚLTIMO LUZ BLANCA**

**Recuerdos desde el Inframundo. Según Nathaniel Adams (2026)**

_Veintidós años viviendo en las sombras. Ocultándome de los míos. Sin disfrutar del mundo que yo ayude a crear. _

_Nathaniel Adams, el segundo. Aquel a quien nadie ya escuchaba, al que ignoraban por el simple de hecho de no ser un "Halliwell" _

_Apellido maldito, destinados a morir jóvenes y con tendencia al mal. Siempre jactándose de sus orígenes sin siquiera tener méritos propios. Esperando que otros solucionaran sus problemas para quitarles los honores. ¿Y que diablos hacía ella allí? Ella no era para ese imbecil._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Tan preciosa, indefensa, con esos ojos tan profundos._

**2022**

**Una chica estaba parada en un gran pasillo. Tenía en un rostro una mueca de preocupación y tristeza y miraba fijamente una gran puerta de madera ubicada en el final del pasillo. Detrás de ella se paro un chico de unos 20 años hablo.**

**-Soy Nate. Nate Adams ¿Esperas a Frank?-su voz era dulce acorde a su figura menuda y su rostro infantil**

**-Emm, no. Bah, de hecho si. Alguien que conozco esta hablando con…Frank-a pesar de haber contestado la pregunta del hombre, Bella seguía concentrada en la puerta, intentado aguzar su oído para escuchar la conversación que se mantenía detrás de ella**

**-¿Conoces a ese…?-su voz se endureció y escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno- …Halliwell?**

**-volteo indignada, ¿Cómo se atravían a juzgar a Chris sin conocerlo? Y todo por el maldito de Wyatt-Si, conozco-imito el tono de voz- a "ese Halliwell". Es Chris Halliwell y es mi novio. **

**-Oh. Siento haberte ofendido-el haberse criado entre la alta élite neoyorkina le había enseñado que los modales ante una dama eran esenciales. Y también las apariencias.**

_Si algo he aprendido en mi vida, exitosamente prolongada, es que nadie es imprescindible. Todos sirven a un Bien mayor, muchas veces con su muerte. Y Bella, bueno, me duele, pero su único destino era morir…_

_Es curioso, lo que el amor le hace a un corazón joven, lo envenena lentamente hasta privarlo de sus facultades mentales y convertir a la victima en una marioneta carente de voluntad, sujeta a las opiniones y acciones del "titiritero" que mueve sus hilos…_

_Yo no caí en el juego, por mas que sus ojos lograran que me perdiera, jamás me aleje de mi objetivo, nunca deje de seguirlo. Siempre estaba detrás de él, camuflado en las paredes, siendo su sombra. Era demasiado estúpido como para percatarse del hecho de que el estaba ahí. Las cosas de las que me entere. La Valkiria, la LuzBlanca, la bruja, la Vidente… y tantas otras. Y Bella seguía esperandolo como un héroe, lo besaba como si solo fueran ellos dos, sin reparar en que los labios que en ese momento ella besaba con pasión acababan de ser comidos por otras mujeres…_

**2023**

**-Entonces dices que no eres como tu hermano-murmuro Jane acercándose seductoramente al cuello de Chris**

**-Tengo novia, tú sabes, la chica rubi…-tartamudeo el chico cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras jadeaba**

**-¿Y…?-la chica sonrió y puso un dedo en los labios de Chris quien apenas podía respirar. El ángel poso su vista en el pronunciado escote de la muchacha quien empezó a besar el cuello del chico-Nunca se va a enterar.**

**-Yo…a mi…Bel…-no encontraba palabras para pararla, no queria engañar a Bella, traicionar su confianza, pero… no podia negar sus instintos… el era un hombre y solo habia estado con una mujer en toda su vida. Amaba a Bella, nadie podía llegarle ni a los talones, pero…-Solo… hazlo-fue lo único que dijo mientras Jane se arrodillaba con una sonrisa victoriosa.**

_Y era una sola de las tantas veces que lo había pescado "in fraganti" Quise delatarlo, pero pensé que no me creerían, ya no confiaban en mi como antes, en el último tiempo mi única actividad era tratar de que Chris abandonara la Resistencia. Y no lo logre hasta que se fue a "hacerse el héroe". Pensé que era mi oportunidad, me ganaría a Bella, mataríamos a Wyatt y yo seria el verdadero héroe. Pero ella abandono la Resistencia al mismo tiempo que Chris. Y cuando la encontré ella, ya no era la que yo quería. Estaba esperando un hijo de ese maldito. No llegaba a los 4 meses. Pero el aura de Poder que rodeaba al "feto" era insoportable. Debía eliminarlo, debía hacerlo. Pero ella se me escapo antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar con la segunda parte de mi plan…_

_Tuve que seguirla y alertar a Gideon acerca de que nuestros planes debían acelerarse. No le conté lo de Bella, simplemente la mate yo mismo. Si tengo que admitir algo es que lamento que Gideon muriera, era un buen Anciano, centrado en lo que era mejor para el mundo. A diferencia de Frank y Alan, aunque este me caía mejor, ambos terminaron del lado del modelito H. Y ellos lo mataron, al contarme la historia de Wyatt…_

**2025**

**Nate estaba sentado en el despacho de Frank junto con Alan. Los tres hablaban calmadamente**

**-¿Entonces fue Gideon, un Anciano, el que hizo que Wyatt se convirtiera al Mal?**

**-Si, es curioso, pero si sus ideas de que tanto Poder era malo, nunca hubieran existido, Wyatt ahora estaría aquí mismo, contándonos acerca de su tarea como Rey de la Magia Blanca. **

**-¿Cómo estas seguro?-pregunto Nate sin poder creer lo que oía**

**-Si. Y pero no podemos decírselo a Chris, cuando viaje al Pasado. Es muy importante que lo descubra solo-dijo Frank**

**-¿Por qué?-preguntó el chico mirando la pared**

**-Porque simplemente algunas cosas, deben pasar**

_Al otro día, conseguí un espejo muy particular y gracias a él, logré armar mi plan. A través del Espejo, comunique al Gideon del pasado, que Wyatt se convertiría al Mal, que tanto Poder no era bueno en una sola persona. El simplemente lo creyó y juntos armamos nuestro plan. Nadie, ni en mi tiempo, ni en el suyo sospecho. El lo mataría y salvaría el Futuro. Claro eso era lo que yo le dije que pasaría, jamás le especifique que en realidad, alguien lo seguirá, pero bueno, el lo mataría… Al final lo hizo, lastima que no lo hizo antes de que naciera de vuelta. Pero bueno hay que conformarse… Yo mismo terminare el trabajo. Erradicare a los Halliwell y gobernare como único soberano… _

-Señor-murmuro un demonio que apareció detrás de un gran sillón donde estaba sentado Nate

-¿Si? ¿Encontraron a la chica?-preguntó mientras daba vueltas un libro con un fénix en la portada.

-Si, pero no tiene hermanas-el demonio bajo la cabeza como si tratara de evitar algún tema

-Bien pero…¿Porque presiento que me ocultas algo?-Nate se levanto y sonrió cínicamente

-La Bruja Fénix que me mando a vigilar y… matar, sale con un Halliwell-el hombre lo miro fijo

-¿Quién?-las jóvenes facciones de Nate se trasformaron y el demonio retrocedio

-El Niño Dos Veces Bendito-el demonio levanto la vista y vio como el rostro de su amo se había relajado

-¿Has visto al otro Halliwell?-volvió a sentarse en el sillón y contemplo la cueva del Inframundo donde vivía. Él que había logrado que todos los humanos vivieran como debían había tenido que exiliarse al Inframundo. _"No por mucho tiempo_" pensó con ironía. Los cambios ya estaban anunciándose en el cielo y el quería asegurarse de que esos "cambios" no vinieran de la mano de su querido Christopher. Otra idea se le cruzó por la mente: Bianca y Bella tenían el mismo padre. Ambas eran hijas de Scott Evans, el famosísimo brujo. Sin duda, Bella era la que mas talento y Poder había heredado de su padre, pero Bianca no se quedaba atrás. Y Wyatt era más poderoso que Christopher, él mismo vio en el Infierno que creo. Tal vez… pero no, ni Bianca ni Wyatt eran "Viajeros" Pero aún no lo comprendía, Bella estaba muerta ¿o no?

-Emm, algo ha pasado, toda la casa ha estado algo… exitada. Ha pasado casi una semana en su departamento con un chica castaña y luego otra rubia-Nate se quedo duro. Y por primera vez, rogó que no fuera su Bella.

* * *

Bueno, este es el penultimo capitulo de la Segunda Temporada, la segunda comenzo con el capitulo 14, por si no se acuerdan. Este capitulo y el siguiente explican los huecos entre pasado-futuro o eso intentan. Tengan paciencia, es que tengo un proyecto muy importante (Caro ) que tengo que empezar ahora mismo. Les adelanto el titulo del siguiente capitulo: **RECUERDOS DESDE EL CIELO**.

Gracias a: Jazmingirl (ya terminado este capitulo y el que sigue, me concentrare en el nuevo fic, y ahorita mismo empiezo con la boda, shh, no hay que dar detalles, jaja) HalliwellMB (que me ha hecho propaganda, gracias) vane-chan6 (por tu hermosa review esto no se termina aca, claro que no) ViirY (que ha abandonado mi fic últimamente :'( me pongo triste) Marchu! (que se puso a leer esto para dejarme sus comentarios) y Lu (Que es posible que ya haya leído esto, pero que me ayuda siempre )

* * *

DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de Bella y algunos secundarios) todo pertenece a los creadores de la serie original Charmed.


	25. Aviso

**AVISO: **Hoy estaba hablando en el curso (pocas veces presto atención los profesores) con una amiga sobre este fic. Y la verdad es que me di cuenta que se me enredo demasiado. Por lo tanto, decidi, que lo voy a poner en stand-bye, para dedicarme a otros proyectos. Puede ser que la rescriba, sobretodo los primeros capítulos.

Los que leen (amados lectores xD) me dirán si quieren que a la continué o no. SI NO HAY MAS DE DIEZ REVIEWS NO ESCRIBIRE MAS.

Saludos y pásense por mi otro fic (vean en mi profile) y por el de Jazmingirl (vean su profile)

Ademas, sigan los fics de: HalliwellMB y vane-chan6


End file.
